The Journey to be the Best: The Kanto Arc
by Draco Lightning
Summary: Join Ash as he travels the world of pokemon, meeting lifelong friends, firece rivals and Criminal groups,read as he travels the world catching pokemon.(Au with a more mature and smarter Ash and a mixture of Anime, Game and Manga)
1. Chapter 1

**This is My second Pokemon FanFic. It is a Pokemon Anime Rewrite. So expect Ash to act more mature and also catch other pokemon then the one's he has and for his originally pokemon to evolve more than they did.**

 **Certain things to remember**

 **Ash will catch all his canon pokemon**

 **He will be catching other pokemon**

 **This will be a story mixing Anime, Game and Manga**

 **Ash will be smarter but he still will need to learn more**

 **Lastly Ash will catch the Legends he just won't use them for more than training and when the setting needs them.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a normal night in the quiet town of Pallet town, as tomorrow was the day that four young kids for the town were going to be leaving to start their pokemon journeys. Everybody was sleeping in their beds, Except for the young man, Ash Ketchum as he was still up reading his favourite book, a book all about Fire types; he was reading this as he is hoping to get a Charmander as his starter pokemon. He hears his bedroom door open and a head pop in.

"Ash, sweetie its time to go to sleep if you want to wake up early tomorrow" said his Mother, the sweet and kind Delia Ketchum.

"Ok, mom, remember I have to be there by nine, ok" said Ash as he put his bookmark in his book and placed the book on his nightstand.

"Yes, I know sweetie now go to sleep" said Delia, with the last part being a bit sterner.

Delia left the room after that and Ash turned off his bedside light and laid down and closed his eyes and started to count Mareep.

"One, Mareep, Two, Mareep, Three, Mareep, Four, Mareep, Five, Mareep, Six, Mare..." was all Ash could count up to before he was asleep.

Ash was woken up the next day by his mother shouting up at him that it was time to get up and that breakfast was on the table ready for him.

"ASH, Get up it's already half eight, and breakfast is ready" shouted up to Ash.

Ash woke up and fell out the left side of his bed and hit his head on the floor, dazing him for a bit before he remembered what day it was and shouted back to his mum.

"I'm up mum; I'll be down in a minute"

Ash started to get dressed and head down stairs to his mum. He walked in to the kitchen and say his mother plating up a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes for him.

"There you go, Sweetie, your favourite breakfast for your first day of your journey, since this will be the last time for a while that you will be able to eat this" said Delia

"Thanks, mum, and don't you worry I will be home and a Master before you know it" said Ash as he sat down and started to dig in to the plate of pancakes.

"So, have you decided who you're going to choose as your first pokemon?" said Delia as she sat down herself to eat her breakfast.

"I was hoping to be able to get a Charmander but a Bulbasaur or Squirtle wouldn't be so bad" said Ash as he went back to eating his breakfast and seemed to scarfing them down very quickly.

"Just, like your father then" said Delia, and she remembered the last time all three of them where together.

"Yeah, I did promise him when the day came I would chose him and he did give me the book so I would be able to handle him as he said they can be difficult at first when they become a Charizard but once you can get past that and fully bond then they can become a real powerhouse for your team" Ash replied braking Delia from her thoughts.

Ash finished his breakfast and went into the living room to recheck his backpack that he and his mother had spent, the evening yesterday packing, to make sure that everything is in there that he needs for his journey. He closed his backpack up again and checked the clock he only had ten more minutes until he had to be at the Professor's, so he went back into the kitchen to see his mother cleaning up the dishes.

"Hey, mum I'm heading over to the Professor's now" said Ash as he stood at the kitchen door

"Ok, sweetie, Keep safe on your journey and don't forget to call when you get to Viridian City" replied Delia as Ash was leaving the house with his Backpack.

Ash was making his way over to Professor Oak's ranch and less the ten minutes later he was in front of the ranch, ringing the front door bell and one of the professor's aides answered the door.

"Ash, finally you got here the other's are already her" said the aide

Ash steeped into the lab and made his way to the room with the other new trainers, the people in the room were Professor Oak, his grandson and Ash's rival Gary Oak, Leaf green, one of Ash's and Gary's best friends from their childhoods and the last one was a girl named Samantha Williams a girl that was helping out around the lab for soon time she was a bit older than the others at the age of twelve as she was a bit afraid of pokemon and had being helping the professor to help get over her fear, which she had and would now be starting her journey.

"About time Ash, I knew you would be the last one here as you always were a bit slow" said Gary from the corner of the room.

"Be quiet Gary you only got here a few minutes before ash did so you have no reason to complain" said Leaf and looked at the smug face of Gary change to an annoyed one.

Before things could escalate further Professor Oak spoke up.

"Ok, know that we are all here why don't we being now we will be going in the order you arrived so Leaf will go first then Samantha the Gary and Lastly you Ash, is everyone happy with this" said Professor Oak, and when he got his reply of it was ok he started off by giving his normal speech about how the world was filled with many different pokemon and that there where many dangerous pokemon in the world and that we should all be careful when we are out in the world and then he started to point to the machine in the middle of the room , where there were three pokeballs on the machine. "Now would you like to come over here leaf and chose one of these pokeballs, the one with the water drop on it contains the starter pokemon Squirtle, the one with the Fire on it contains the starter Charmander and lastly the one with the leaf on it contains the starter Bulbasaur, So which one will you chose"

Leaf walked over to the machine and instantly chose the pokeball containing the Grass starter Bulbasaur; she then turned to professor and said "I chose this one as I have always wanted this one". Leaf then went to the side as Oak called Samantha up next, Samantha went up to the two remaining two pokeballs and chose the one with Charmander in it and then walked over to were leaf was when Gary strolled over and took the one with Squirtle and said " I got the best one out of the lot of them, nothing you get will be better Ash" and then he walked over to the two girls and Ash walked over to professor Oak and asked if there were other pokeballs as there were none left.

"Well, the other starters are coming a bit later on, but there is a pokemon I could give you if you want" said professor Oak as he walked over to were the pokeballs where and pushed a button that made the centre open and another pokeball come out, this pokeball was one with a lightning bolt on it, he then turned to face Ash and then spoke," this is a pokemon that I found injured during one of my walks and I was going to release it soon but if you would like to take it you can or you can wait until later to chose one of the starters"

Ash looked at the pokeball for a bit then asked if he could see what pokemon it was, professor Oak then opened the pokeball to reveal the small yellow mouse pokemon, Pikachu, Ash then bent down to Pikachu's level and spoke to him, he could tell it was male by the shape of his tail.

"Hi, there, my name is Ash Ketchum and I plan on becoming the world's greatest pokemon master and was wondering if you would like to help me with that" said Ash as he watched Pikachu study him as what the professor didn't know was how this Pikachu had gotten injured, as Pikachu had been attacked by some trainers for fun and then they left him there until the professor had found him, so Pikachu was a little bit scared of humans right now, but after a while he felt no bad vibes coming from this person so he walked over to the boy named Ash and took his hand with his paw and asked him in his own tongue.

"Pika pi pika chu pi chu" (Are you share you what a pokemon like me) said Pikachu

Now what Pikachu or anyone else knew was that since Ash was a little kid he was able to sometimes understand what pokemon were saying, so when Pikachu spoke there, Ash was able to answer easily

"Yes, Pikachu, would love to have a pokemon like you" said Ash as he saw the shocked look that Pikachu was giving him

"Pi chu pika pi" (you could understand me) said Pikachu again as he pointed to himself then again at Ash

"Partially, I just get the feeling that was what you were trying to say" said ash as Pikachu and everyone else was looking at him, before Ash stood up again and told the professor that he was going to be taking Pikachu as his starter, Ash was then handed Pikachu pokeball and was about to return him when he saw the look on his face and then he asked if Pikachu wanted to stay out and when Pikachu nodded he clipped the pokeball onto his waist and then held out his arm and pointed to his shoulder and Pikachu got what he wanted and ran up his arm and sat on his shoulder, Ash then looked around the room at the others while the Professor was doing something in the corner, leaf was the first to talk.

"So, now that we all have are starters, what are you going to be doing on your travels" Said leaf as she swirled the pokeball in her hand. Gary said he was going to become the champion and Samantha said she just wanted to be able to travel the world to see the world and Ash said he would return a master to which Gary said then he shouldn't leave as he was never going to come back then, Leaf was about to responded when Professor Oak came back and handed each of the four trainers a small red notebook type item.

"This item is called the Pokedex, I hope you are able to fill it with many types of pokemon and to help you do that here are five pokeballs" and then handed the four trainers five shrunken red and white balls, he then gave another speech about the importance of being safe and he then told them that he wishes them luck and left to go outside to work on his research.

Gary then said he was going to head out and that he was going to be the first to collect all his badges and then left out the door, leaf then turned to the others and said that they better hurry up if they don't want to be left behind and ran after Gary, Samantha followed soon after words but Ash waited a bit as he wanted to check his Pikachu first.

"Hey, Pikachu would you mind getting on the floor for a minute, I just want to scan you to see what moves you know" said Ash and Pikachu replied by jumping off his shoulder and landing on the floor facing him. Ash then took out pokedex and pointed it at Pikachu.

 **Pikachu, the Small Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu, whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of Electricity. If you ever come across a Blackened berry, it is evidence that this pokemon mistook the power of its attack. This Pikachu is male and has the ability Static. He knows the moves Thunder shock, Quick attack, Thunder wave and Growl. This Pikachu also possess the Egg moves, Volt Tackle and Thunder Punch, which are still to be unlocked.**

"Wow, Pikachu, so you have two egg moves and I can't wait until we will unlock them" said Ash as he put the pokedex back in to his pocket and held his arm out again for Pikachu to climb on to his shoulder again. Pikachu climbed back up to his shoulder and Ash left the room and went out the door to see the whole town there wait to see the four trainers off, Gary was in a bright red sports car with a group of cheerleaders and was giving a speech about how he was going to be the one that would make Pallet town proud, but was also getting a stern look from his Father, Blue Oak, while his mother Green was walking to Ash and Leaf's mothers, Delia and Rose, Leaf was standing next to her bike as she was going through her small backpack and Samantha was talking to her parents. When Delia noticed Ash walking towards them with a pokemon on his shoulder she stopped her chat with the mothers and went over to him.

"So, who's this you have on your shoulder" said Delia as she went to rub the mouse's head but he pulled back.

"This, is my starter and Friend, Pikachu, you see since the professor only had the three starters available at the time and more wouldn't get here until later, I asked if he had any other pokeballs and then he told me about how he had found Pikachu injured during one of his walks and was going to release him but I could take him if I wanted to, so I did and I'm sure we are going to be best friends right Pikachu" said Ash as he moved his hand up to scratch Pikachu behind the ear.

"Well, I know you wanted a Charmander, but I'm sure that you will do your best with Pikachu here and hey you could evolve him and have a very strong Raichu then" said Delia, but at the sound of being evolved, Pikachu let out a loud "Pika" and started to shake his head and make an "X" shape with his hands.

"Oh, so you don't want to evolve, Pikachu" asked Ash as he lifted Pikachu from his shoulder and held him in front of himself, Pikachu once again shook his head.

"Well, if that's what you want I won't force you to but we have to be careful, with Thunderstones then" said Ash as he put Pikachu back on to his shoulder. It was at this moment that Gary spoke up.

"Well, I'm out of here and I will return the champion" as he sat down and the cheerleaders in his car sped off, leaving those behind in a dust cloud. After everybody had finished coughing, leaf gave her mother one last hug and started to peddle off on her bike and Samantha followed shortly afterwards, Ash was the last to leave as he was being hugged by his mother and she just didn't want to let go.

"Come on, mom, I have to go" said Ash as he tried to release himself from the hug, his mum did release him from her hug but she still had some tears in her eyes.

"Come on Delia, Ash will be safe out there and I'm sure nothing is going to happen to him" said Rose, leafs mother and Green, Gary's mother as they pulled her in to a group hug.

"I'll call ya, when I get to Viridian City ok to make sure I got there safe, ok" said Ash as he started to walk away from the crowd and towards route one, with one last look at his home town Ash took his first steps to become the master he was destined to be.

* * *

 **That is the end to this chapter, I would just like to point out the My other story is not being thrown out or being discontinued I have wrote two training chapters for it I just want to release all the training chapters as a whole as it will take some time for me to finish the tournament and I am also going to be posting chapters with this so please bare with me and you should get the three chapters in about a week.**

 **That is all goodbye**

 **DracoLightning**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy's and Girls, this is the second chapter of this story and the second one of My resolution plan, hope you can enjoy this chapter and please read the bottom for some important info that will be add to this story and how things will be going.**

 **Chapter 2**

The warm sun was high in the sky as Ash and Pikachu were walking down route one. It was near two in the afternoon and as they walked Ash was thinking about which Pokémon he was going to capture next as he knew that the first gym he was going to was a rock-type one, and as he only had Pikachu right now which is an electric type he knew he was going to have to capture a new Pokémon as electric types are weak against Ground types.

As they had been walking they had come across some Pokémon, Two Pidgey's and Three Rattata's, after each of the battle's Ash scanned each of them to see their level and moves and decided as they were only either level four or five, while Pikachu was level ten it wasn't much of a challenge for him and he decided to let the go as he wanted to capture his first Pokémon in Viridian forest which had bug and more powerful flying-types, he knew that the Pokémon around pallet town weren't that strong so he was going a bit further out to catch one.

Once they had finished with their last battle against a Pidgey that used Gust, they decided it was time to stop for lunch, they found a large oak tree and decided to sit down there, Ash pulled out some ordinary pokefood that he had with him and unscrewed the lid and handed it to Pikachu.

"Pika Pik Chu, Pikapi" ( **Thank you, Ash** )

While Pikachu was eating his food, Ash pulled out a plastic box and ate the two sandwiches that were in there, when he had finished eating them, he was just finished putting the box back, he heard loud screeching noises, coming from north of him, he followed the noise and found a group of bird Pokémon pecking at something, he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned them.

 **Spearow the Bird Pokémon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger**.

There were six of them, pecking around what first appeared to be a rock but then Ash, noticed a small blue horn and Ash scanned it with his Pokedex and was shocked.

 **Nidoran(Male), the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran(M) has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.**

Ash could see that the Nidoran was badly injured so he called out for Pikachu to use Thunder shock to get the Spearow away from it, Pikachu let out a thundershock that hit one of the Spearow and knocked it out and scared the others away, when this happened Ash ran up to Nidoran and saw that it was light blue and not Purple like it was normally, Ash decided that he would look into it later and lifted up the badly injured and knocked out Nidoran and started to run towards Viridian City, where the nearest Pokémon center was.

After a bit the Nidoran in his arms woke up and let out a weak growl, Ash stopped and so did Pikachu who was running behind him, Ash slowed down a walked over to the nearest tree and set down the Nidoran and set down his backpack and got out a potion, while this happened Nidoran continued to stare and growl at him, when he tried to get close to use the potion, Nidoran would either try to bite or jab him with its horn, when he knew that this way wasn't going to work he asked pikachu to talk to him so, he could find out what had happened and if he would allow him to use a potion on him to help ease the pain.

Pikachu approached Nidoran and started to speak to him, at first all nidoran was doing was staring at Pikachu, but after a bit he started to speak back, and then he started to make movements with his paws as best he could and then looked at Ash and spoke again and when he did, Pikachu nodded and spoke again. When both were done speaking to each other Pikachu walked over to Ash and Started to speak to him.

"PIka Pi Chu Chu Pika Pika Chu Pikachu Pi Chu Pika Chu Pi Pi Chu Pika Chu Chu Pik Pik Kachu Ka Pi Chu Pika Chu Pika Chu Chu Pi Ka Chu Pi Chu Ka" ( **He says that he was out walking when he got a bit lost as he followed a Butterfree and when he started to look around he realized that he didn't know where he was and when he saw the Spearow he wanted to ask where he was but they just started to attack out of nowhere and then we came along shortly afterwards, he also asked if he could trust us and i said that it was ok as we just wanted to help, and that you just wanted to help him** )

When Ash heard this, he nodded and slowly came over to Nidoran and showed him the potion and told him that it will help ease his pain, then Nidoran looked over to Pikachu, who nodded back then nidoran let Ash spray the potion on him, he winced a bit but that quickly passed and the pain had reduced a bit and some of the bruises and cuts had slightly healed, he wanted to rest a bit more but he heard the screeches of the Spearow coming so he picked up Nidoran again and started running, he told Pikachu to once again to use thundershock, when Pikachu did this he once again hit the same Spearow who seemed to be their leader, and once that happened the others scattered in different directions and the leader fell into a tree, Pikachu then started to run after Ash and Nidoran, he caught up with him a bit later and climbed on his shoulder and started to loom around to make sure that no Spearow was following them.

Ash, Pikachu and Nidoran continued to keep walking for another hour, before Pikachu told Ash that Nidoran was asking if he could get some food, Ash nodded that this was ok and stopped at the nearby stream to drink some water and to clean themselves up a bit, Ash set down his backpack and took out the pokefood again, he told Pikachu to split the food between the two of them, while he filled up his water flask, when he returned Pikachu and Nidoran were happily eating the food, nidoran eating slowly as he was still lightly injured.

Once they were done they packed up their items and then continued on the path towards Viridian city, after about Fifthteen minutes the three of them came across a young girl with orange hair sitting by the side of the river with a fishing pole, with a bike sitting behind her, Ash approached her and asked what she was doing, she was startled at first as she didn't hear them approach as she was focused on her fishing pole, but she calmed down and introduced herself as Misty Waterflower, and then Ash introduced himself, Pikachu and Nidoran, Pikachu waving his paw at her.

"So, you're a new trainer from Pallet town, I met two a while ago one was a rather rude boy in a sports car and the other one was a girl who was older than me and was asking for directions" Misty said to Ash while she kept her eye on her pole.

"Ah, so you met Gary and Samantha" Ash replied back, he was now getting a better look at her, she was about the same age as him, she was wearing a yellow tank top, with blue shorts and red suspenders and red and white sneakers, her orange hair was pulled into a ponytail that was on the left side of her head, she had three Pokeballs that were sitting next to her red bag, he asked her if she was a trainer and she just replied she was a type of trainer and left it at that, he would have asked more but her pole started to tug and she grabbed it and pulled hard, the next thing all Ash could see was red, as the Pokémon the Misty had fished out was a Magicarp, and it was currently flopping around on the ground after hitting him in the face, Ash and Misty were looking at each other as they tried to figure out what to do as Misty said she wasn't going to catch it, she asked him if he was and he said he didn't plan to catch one right know as he didn't have much knowledge on water pokemon and wanted to learn more, so they decided to put the Magicarp back into the river and it was just after they did this that it started to rain hard, the two of them ran towards the large hollow tree that was just a bit down the way, Misty was pushing her bike and Ash was covering the shivering Nidoran.

The inside of the tree was dry and covered partly with dying leaves, Misty put her bike next to the entrance and sat down next to it, Ash sat down next to her after pulling out the towel and handing it to her so she could dry her hair as her ponytail had come loose in the rain and he could see that her hair was just below shoulder length, the rain was going hard for the time and Ash was using his towel to dry Nidoran and to make sure his was warm as to not make his condition worse, he and Misty started to talk about different things and he found out that the three Pokémon that she had with her were a Staryu, a Starmie and a Goldeen, he wanted to talk more but soon he heard the screech of the Spearow again and a much louder screech, when he came out to look he saw a much bigger bird Pokémon in front of the Spearow, he took out his pokedex and scanned it.

 **Fearow the Beak Pokemon and evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in the soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey**.

"Damn, Looks like the leader of the Spearow has Evolved" thought Ash as he put away his Pokedex and when he did Fearow screeched and the Spearow all started to use Fury attack against the tree they were in, Ash shouted for Misty to get on her bike as he would keep the Fearow and Spearow busy, Misty said she was going to help and called both Staryu and Starmie out to use bubblebeam on the Spearow, while Misty was doing that Ash and Pikachu were dealing with the Newly evolved Fearow, Pikachu had the upper hand as he had already beaten him twice but this now was going to be a lot tougher, Firstly Ash had Pikachu use Thunder wave to slow him down a bit because when it had evolved it had gained alot more speed, it didn't manage to dodge the move and started to twitch a bit with electric runing through it, and this was enough time for Ash and PIkachu to use ThunderShock on it, after that the Fearow hit the ground and appeared to be knocked out, Ash turned to help out Misty and was about to help when PIkachu had come flying past him and slammed into the tree, Fearow had used Drill Peck a move it had learned when it had evolved.

Ash ran over to Pikachu and saw that he was badly hurt, Pikachu was being helped up by Nidoran who was trying to keep him awake, Ash knelt down next to both of them and knew from the look of pikachu that he needed to get him to the PokeCenter quickly, but he couldn't carry both of the and when he thought about trying to return Pikachu to make it easier, Pikachu looked at him with eyes telling him that he didn't want to get in, it was at this point that Nidoran started to nudge Ash's side and made some sign's.

"Nidoran. Are you telling me that you will go into the pokeball to make it easier" Ash asked him and when Nidoran nodded back, Ash thanked him and told him he would release him after this was all over and took out one of his pokeballs and tapped Nidoran on the head, a bright red light flashed and the ball only shook once before it dinged, signifying that Nidoran had been caught, Once this was done he scooped up pikachu and left the tree, when he came out he saw that Misty had beaten the Spearow and that Fearow was nowhere to be seen, both her pokemon be hurt and Misty had some cuts on her arms and legs from where the Spearow had hit her during the attack, when she turned around and saw Ash with pikachu in his arms she immediately went over to them after returning her pokemon, she told Ash to set Pikachu into her Bike basket and to take it to the Pokecenter that was only Thirty minutes away in Viridian City, Ash thanked her and started to pedal quickly away.

When he was about half way there, the Fearow which he thought had left appeared in front of him and started to use Fury attack, cutting his jacket and arms, Ash started to pedal faster to get away but Fearow used Drill Peck and knocked him off the bike, Pikachu let out a weak cry as he landed a bit away from Ash, he saw Ash was lying on his back and was starting to slowly get up.

Ash slowly got up and looked at Pikachu who was staring at him, Ash moved over to Pikachu as a flash of lightning happened over head, he stood in front of Pikachu protecting him from the Fearow. Ash shouted at the Fearow.

"Fearow do you who I am, i am Ash Ketchum and I will become the greatest Pokemon Master this world has ever had and that means I won't lose to you or anyone else, now come and do your worst, because I am not afraid of you", when Ash finished saying this the lightning flashed again and the Fearow aimed for Ash with Drill Peck, when it was half way to him, Ash felt pressure on his back then his shoulder and he saw Pikachu jump and the Fearow and when the two Pokemon were close to each other the Lightning flashed again and this time it struck pikachu who let off a powerful ThunderShock which with the added power of the lightning had turned into a thunderbolt and blew the Fearow clear away from both of them, after the attack Pikachu landed on the ground and laid down on the ground and let out a weak "Chu", Ash ran over to him past the now charred bike which had been caught in the attack, he picked up Pikachu and started to walk slowly towards Viridian City, Pikachu was licking the small cut that Ash had on his arms while they walked, After a bit the rain stopped and the clouds cleared away and then a loud shrill cried out above them, Ash and Pikachu thought that the Fearow was back, but when they looked up the saw a large and majestic rainbow colored bird with what looked like sparkles coming off it, it cried one more time and then flew off, but not before Ash was able to get his pokedex out to scan it.

 **There is no Data on this Pokemon, there are still Pokémon that have yet to be identified**.

Ash couldn't believe that this was a pokemon that nobody had found yet he was going to continue when he saw something slow falling towards him, when he grabbed it he found out that it was a rainbow-colored feather that had been dropped by the rainbow bird that had just past, he carefully put the feather into his backpack and continued on his way towards the center.

He arrived at the Pokemon center and quickly handed over Pikachu and Nidoran to nurse joy while he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, after that he came out and lied down on the bench in the waiting room, he had been lying down for only a few minutes when the Pokecenter doors opened and a very angry Misty had come in with her destroyed bike next to her, she walked over to Ash and Started to shout at him.

"Look, what you did to my bike, how could this happen", Misty was shouting at him, she calmed down once he had explain what had happened after Pikachu and he had left her and she see the large flash of lightning was in the distance, which was Pikachu attacking Fearow, After that was done they sat down next to each other for a bit more before Nurse joy called for Ash, she told Ash that Nidoran was Ok, but Pikachu was going to have to stay longer as he had completely overexerted himself with his last attack and was going to stay so she could monitor his status, Ash said that was ok and asked if there were any rooms available for him and Misty, Nurse joy showed them to two rooms and said that because it was late this was the best they could do, Ash and Misty thanked her and went into each room, Ash removed his torn and dirty clothes and was going to put on his nightclothes when her heard a loud explosion from the front of the center, when he got their he found Nurse joy behind the counter with chansey eying three people at the front entrance two humans, a Man and Woman and a Pokémon, when he looked at them they started to speak.

"Perpare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To Protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight"

"Meowth!"

"That's Right!"

After that, Ash now knows that the Man was James and he had purple hair and was dressed in a white outfit with a red R on it, and Jessie was the woman with long red hair who wore a similar outfit with red R on it, but hers had a tank top which was too small for her and looked tight, but he was really amazed by the Pokémon that they had with them that could talk, so he scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Meowth the Scratch cat Pokemon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws in to its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light**.

Ash put away his pokedex after that and shouted at the what they wanted, as Nurse joy was trying to call for help.

"What we want are all the pokemon here, and why don't we start with that Pikachu over there", Jessie had said and pointed to Pikachu who was lying on a push cart as he was being moved to a different place, Ash ran in front of them and shouted that they weren't going to be taking his Pikachu, Pikachu behind him began to let off some sparks as a sign he would shock them.

"Oh, so does this little pikachu want a battle So be it, Ekans Poison sting attack", jessie said this as she unclipped her pokeball and released Ekans, who immediately used the move, Ash blocked the move against pikachu using his jacket, then released Nidoran and quickly scanned for his moves.

 **Nidoran(Male), the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran(M) has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. This Nidoran has the ability Poison Point. He knows the moves Peck, Leer, Double Kick and Poison Sting. This Nidoran Possess the Egg Moves Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse and Water Pulse, which still need to be unlocked. This Nidoran is the Shiny form of its Species given its Blue coloring**.

"Man, you are one powerful Nidoran, and at least I now know why you are blue, Anyway Nidoran use Double kick on Ekans", Ash was surprised by Nidoran, but quickly got into battle mode and called out his attack, while Ash Scanned Ekans.

 **Ekans the Snake Pokemon. Ekans curls itself up into a spiral. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head**.

Nidoran ran at Ekans dodging the Poison Sting attack, when he was close he turned around and used his two back legs to repeataly kick Ekans three times, the third sending Ekans back and landing in top of Jessie, when this happened James let out his pokemon a Koffing, Ash scanned it once it was released.

 **Koffing the Poison Gas Pokemon. Koffing embodies toxic substances. It mixes toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful poison gas. The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this pokemon**.

Ash didn't like the sound of this pokemon and was going to attack with Nidoran.d Poison Sting when a water gun hit Koffing fron the front, knocking it back in to James, and knocking it out, when Ash turned to the source of the attack he found Misty and her Starmie, he thanked her for her help, and then turned to Team Rocket.

"You lost, now surrender before things get worse" Ash told them but Jessie and James laughed, that was because Ash had forgotten that Meowth was also a pokemon so while he was battling, Meowth had snuck around and when Jessie and James were laughing he attacked Ash and slashed his chest tearing the t-shirt he was wearing and cutting his chest, Ash shouted at the pain and Nidoran Used peck to slam Meowth against the ground, when this happened , Pikachu Slowly stood up and started to spark, while this happened many other Pikachu's and some Pichu's started to cling to him and after a bit Pikachu let go and fired a powerful Thunderbolt attack at the three crooks and their Pokémon sending them flying into the sky, there last words were.

"Team Rocket is Blasting Off again"

After that happened, Ash and Misty helped cleaning up the front of the Center and had their pokemon checked by Nurse Joy, when the morning came, Ash and Misty collected their Pokémon, Ash went outside while Misty went to Pack her stuff, outside he released Nidoran and Asked him what he wanted to do as they were near where Nidoran had said he came from Route twenty two, Nidoran thought for a bit then started to talk.

"Nido Nido Ran Ran Do Doran Ran Do Nido Ni Do Do Ran", ( **Pikachu translated, "I want to stay with you if that is ok, as I want to become stronger like Pikachu there and I want to help you out** ").

Ash said that he would like to help him out as well and hoped that they both can achieve their goals, Nidoran then rubbed against Ash's leg and Ash rubbed his head, Misty came out saw that Ash was heading to the local Pokemart, she caught up to him and followed him inside, he picked up some Pokefood for Pikachu and Nidoran and other types of Pokefood for other types for the Pokémon he would catch, he also picked up some potions, pokeballs and other life essentials, when he was done he left the mart and went to a local clothes store and bought some cheap clothes and underwear, for the long trip ahead, and when he came out, he found Misty Waiting for him.

"So, what are you going to do know, because you owe me a new bike", Misty said this while she was tapping her foot against the ground.

"Well i am planning to enter the Pokemon League so, i am going to collect the gym Badge's I need, so first is Pewter City, and as for your Bike I can't really buy you a new one as I don't have the money right now." Replied Ash as he started to Moved towards the route towards Pewter City.

"Hey, if you can't buy me a new one then I will continue to follow you, until you do" Misty shout this as she started to walk in front of Ash.

"Great, I was going to ask you to come with me if you wanted as it's lonely to travel by yourself and you seem to know a lot about Water Pokémon as you own three, so you can help me with learning more about them", Ash replied back to her and he could see that when he said that Misty started to walk a bit faster.

The two of them entered route two and started on their way to Pewter City.

 **There you go, the next Chapter of this story and now there are a couple of things that I would like to clarify,**

 **Firstly, the Ages and Heights of Ash and Misty are.**

 **Ash Ketchem – Age-10 years and two weeks, Height-4'84**

 **Misty Waterflower – 10 Years and 4 days, Height 4'84**

 **Secondly, I will be using the pokedex Height's and weights for Pokémon, meaning the Anime/Generation Nidoking that was taller Giovanni, won't be here as a fully grown Nidoking is only 4'07, which is shorter than both Ash and Misty at ten, so be looking for that.**

 **Thirdly the Pokémon Ash and Misty have on them are,**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Nidoran(Male+Shiny)**

 **Misty – Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen**

 **That is all for now, the next chapter will be out some time in February, Hope to hear from you in your comments.**

 **That is all.**

 **DracoLightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm Back Once more with the next chapter of this story, hope you enjoy this Chap and please leave a review as it helps me understand my story and its readers better. First some of the Pm's I got.**

 **The reason Ash has Nidoran was because I like that Pokémon and as Nidoran can be found just left of Viridian city it is not hard to think that one could get lost and end up on route 1, and the reason its shiny is because I like that one better than the other.**

 **The reason I gave Ash the Rainbow Feather was not because of the Movie it was because of another Fanfic I read called "The Master Challenge" By NoSignalBlueScreen, a great writer who used it in his story only much later in the journey.**

 **Yes, there is romance in this only much later**

 **Chapter 3**

It had only been a few minutes since Ash and Misty had entered Viridian Forest but it was the hardest thing Ash had ever done as Misty was clinging to him and screaming at every little movement that had happened, Ash would have asked for the reason she was doing this but the answer came after Misty had spotted a weedle in the tree above her and she screamed out, "keep that filthily bug Pokémon away from me", while she was clinging to him.

"Come on Misty, it's just a little caterpie, how dangerous could it be" Ash said this as he was looking at the Pokémon that was climbing its way up a tree, while Misty was cowering behind Ash.

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not, I DON'T LIKE BUG POKEMON", Misty screamed at Ash as they passed another weedle, that was munching on some leaves.

"How, can you not like bug Pokémon, what's so bad about such a little Pokémon" Ash said this as he was looking at the Weedle that they had passed.

"Come on Ash, everyone has things they hate, mine just happens to include bug type Pokémon" replied Misty as she walked on in front of him, while looking around nervously.

Ash and Misty continued their journey further into Viridian Forest or for Misty the Forest of Bugs, after what seemed like ages for Misty, but actually only two hours, they two decided that they would stop for lunch and Ash wanted to train his Pokémon, he released Nidoran and had him battle Pikachu.

"Pikachu, for this battle alternate between using quick attack and Thundershock, while Nidoran you will be alternating between Poison Sting and when you get close Double Kick or Peck, Alright and begin training", Ash gave out his orders and both Pokémon began the training, Pikachu was able to land a few good quick attacks on Nidoran, that did some damage but because Nidoran was part ground type, his thundershocks didn't faze him much which in turn allowed Nidoran to get much closer and land one or to Double kicks before Pikachu could dodge out of the way using quick attack as a speed boost, the training ended once Pikachu was hit by Nidoran's Poison Sting on his side and had to be treated with antidote to cure the poison.

While the whole training was going on Misty and Ash were having their lunches, Ash was asking Misty why the only types of Pokémon that she had with her were water types.

"That's because I want to be a water type master", said Misty as she finished eating her food.

"I see now, you're a type specialist trainer and you chose Water types as your specialty, right", asked Ash as he looked over at his two Pokémon training.

"Yup, that's me, I'm a water type specialist who will become a water Pokémon master", Misty said this with a proud smile on her face, which didn't last long as not a moment later did a Caterpie fall off the branch above her and land on her head, the second she felt the Caterpie touch her head Misty let out a loud shriek and bolted upright causing the caterpie to fall backwards from her head and land upside down on the ground, she then jumped at Ash causing him to fall backwards and letting one of the empty pokeballs he had on his waist to roll over to the now confused caterpie and causing it to bump in to it, the pokeball open and caterpie was sucked in with the red light, the ball shook twice before dinging signifying that the caterpie had been caught, while this happened Ash was lying on his back with Misty burying her head in his chest shaking with fear over what had happened, Ash calmed her down by rubbing her back gently and once she started to get back up, Ash could see some tears in her eyes, Ash went to his backpack and pulled out and handed Misty a tissue to dry her eyes, while he looked at his accidental Pokémon capture, he released the caterpie from the Pokeball and scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Caterpie the worm Pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. This Caterpie is Male and has the ability Sheild Dust. He knows the moves Tackle and String shot. This Caterpie also possess the Egg moves Bug Bite, Electroweb and Iron Defense, which still need to be unlocked.**

"Welcome to the team caterpie, I hope we can get along", Ash smiled as he looked at the happy little caterpie that was now rubbing his foot.

Misty at this point was now calmer, but once she saw the little caterpie at Ash's foot, she grimaced at the sight, she knew that now she was going to have to spend the rest of her journey with Ash and that Caterpie. Ash returned the Caterpie and walked over to Misty and his bags, he returned Nidoran and healed Pikachu after their training battle.

"Ash, do you have to keep that caterpie, couldn't you just release it and leave it here with the rest of them", Misty spoke in a glum voice.

"Misty, I need some more Pokémon, that can help me against the gym leader in Pewter City, I only know that the gym leader uses Rock/Ground types, and I only have two Pokémon right now, Pikachu who is electric type is not going to be very effective.

"Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi Chu Pikachu", ( **Hey, I can still battle you know** ), Pikachu lightly zapped Ash with ThunderShock.

"I know you can still, battle buddy, it's just that the first gym leader has a type advantage against you, and I don't want to see you get hurt", clarified Ash as he scratched Pikachu's ear, he continued explaining himself.

"Besides, Pikachu, I only have NIdoran, who is a Poison/Ground type, so while he can withstand more damage from Rock types and has the Fighting type move Double Kick, which is strong against rock types, I don't think he can do it all on his own, so I want to increase my Pokémon so I have a better chance when I battle him and with a Caterpie I can do that as a Butterfree can learn status moves like Poison and Sleep powder, so that can help me in the battle.", Ash said as he picked up his Backpack and motioned for Misty to continue walking with him.

Ash and Misty continued waking for another while, Misty was scanning the forest around her, while Ash was thinking about what the next pokemon he should catch be, he was thinking that he could catch Flying type, like a Pidgey or go fishing and catch a water type like Goldeen or Staryu as that would help him greatly against the first gym leader. His thoughts about this were broken when a loud caw was heard above him, he and Pikachu looked around franticly as they thought it could be the fearow and Spearow again, but what they saw was a medium size bird Pokémon that was cream and brown and had a red plume of feathers on its head, Ash smiled as he knew this Pokémon was a Pidgeotto the evolved form of Pidgey, Ash decided that this was going to be his next Pokémon but Pikachu and Nidoran where tried from their earlier training so that left only one Pokémon to use and he knew that this wasn't the best choice to use but he had a plan to deal with it. Ash unclipped the second Pokeball on his waist enlarged it and called the pokemon out.

"I, choose you, Caterpie" shouted Ash as he threw the pokeball out, next thing a bright white flash happened and the Caterpie he had caught earlier had appeared, instantly Misty hid behind and tree and then berated Ash for calling him out and for acting stupidly as Pidgeotto was a bird and Caterpie a bug and Bird eat Bugs. Ash just shout back that he knew what it looked like but he has a plan. He knelt next to the quivering Caterpie and whispered to him.

"I know that this might seem hard but all you have to do is dodge its attacks and slow it down with string shot, so that Pikachu here can attack it, can you do that for me little buddy", Ash whispered this to Caterpie and Caterpie nodded and took up its battle stance, once this happened Pidgeotto dived down using Quick attack to increase its speed, Caterpie was able to barely dodge the swooping bird, but he managed to fire off his string shot that had hit Pidgeotto's wing causing it to stick together and causing Pidgeotto to fall and crash into a tree after its loss of flight, once this happened Ash called for Pikachu to use Quick attack to get close to the Pidgeotto and then use Thundershock to knock it out, the Pidgeotto was dazed for a few moments after hitting the tree and was then shocked and passed out from the pain. Ash threw a pokeball and it absorbed the Bird pokemon in a flash of red light, after that and the Ball shook three times and then dinged telling him he had caught the Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Caterpie yelled out their own cries and the next thing Caterpie started to shoot his string shot into the air and wrap it around itself. It started to glow in a bright white light, its body grew a bit larger and his antenna disappeared, his body took on a more hardened structure and when it faded a new pokemon was there, it was a Metapod, Ash instantly lifted Metapod up as he was happy that Caterpie had evolved after this battle, he set Metapod down and scanned him with his Pokedex.

 **Metapod the cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. the shell covering this Pokemon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. it stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. Upon Evolution Metapod's ability has changed form Sheild dust to Shed skin. Upon evolution Metapod has Learned Harden and has unlocked the Egg Move Iron Defense.**

"Wow, good job Metapod you learned Harden and Unlocked the Egg move Iron Defense, I know that those moves will really help us in the future", Ash beamed as Metapod seemed to have a happy expression on his face. Ash thanked Metapod for all he had done and released Pidgeotto to heal and scanned it.

 **Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon and the evolved from of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing its foes with its sharp claws. This Pidgeotto is Female and has the Ability Keen Eye. She knows the moves Gust, Quick attack, Tackle and Sand attack. This Pidgeotto also possess the Egg Moves Brave Bird, Heatwave and Steel wing, which still need to be unlocked.**

"So, you're a female, Pidgeotto, well that good and those are some great Egg moves that will definitely help use in the future with the more powerful gym leaders.", Ash said this as he removed the string shot from her wing and sprayed some of the potion on her to help ease the pain from being shocked. Pidgeotto ruffled her feathers about before she began to pick at them, she was cleaning the parts were Ash was unable to clean.

After she was done cleaning herself up Ash returned her and continued his journey towards Pewter City. It had been an interesting week since Ash had started his Journey towards Pewter City with Misty joining him, he had Caught two new Pokemon a Caterpie and a Pidgeotto, to which his Caterpie had evolved into a Metapod afterwards, then he ran into team rocket again, the crooks had come after him and Misty as revenge for stopping them in the Viridian City Pokemon Centre, they tried to steal their Pokemon but a Thunder wave from Pikachu had Paralyzed them and that gave Misty time to release her Staryu and use watergun on them and with them wet, a quick thunder Shock from Pikachu once again sent them blasting off, and if that wasn't bad enough a weird kid wearing a samurai outfit wielding a katana, had challenged him saying that he had Battled the other three trainers from Pallet town and kept calling him the fourth kid from Pallet town. They had a two vs two battle with Ash winning each one, it started with the kid sending out his Pinsir, when this happened Misty paled and hid behind a tree away from the large bug with two massive horns, Ash scanned it for his Pokedex.

 **Pinsir the Stagbeetle Pokémon. Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape.**

Ash had used his Pidgeotto to battle it, Pidgeotto had used a combination of Gust and Sandattack to cause a small sandstorm and finished up with a quick attack to Pinsir's back as it was blinded, in doing the combination attack, Pidgeotto had learned how to start the new move of Twister, she could only do a small one for now, but Ash said he will be working on helping her master it in the future.

The Samurai Kid then proceeded to call out his next Pokémon a Metapod, Ash returned Pidgeotto and called his own Metapod as he wanted it to gain some more battle experience and to try out his newly learned moves. Misty called out to him and called him an Idiot for doing this but all Ash did was shoot back that he knew what he was doing, the samurai called for his Metapod to use harden while Ash called for his to use tackle and when he got close Iron Defense, with the add defense and weight of Iron Defense and the speed from the tackle, the Samurai's Metapod was knocked back and hit a tree, knocking it out, but that tree was the home of some Weedle's and Kakuna's so when they fell, some started to evolve into Beedrill and started to attack the three trainers for what had happened. While the three trainers were running Ash had scanned the three pokemon and got their data.

 **Weedle the Hairy Pokemon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capably of distinguishing its favorite kind of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis(nose).**

 **Kakuna the cocoon Pokemon and evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch.**

 **Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon and evolved form of Kakuna. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest-this is for their own safely. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.**

Ash and Misty were able to defeat some of the beedrill, while other's scattered after they had used a combination of Watergun and ThunderShock from Staryu and Pikachu and even Ash's metapod had helped as it had used Stringshot to hold some in place while they had attacked, with this the Beedrill were all gone and when the last one had left their sights, Metapod had started to glow and a large crack appeared on the back of Metapods shell, next a pair of white and black wings appeared out of the crack then a purple body followed by two long antenna's, the light faded away and there flying around was Butterfree, Ash cheered out and walked over and patted the newly evolved Pokemon on the head, he then took out his pokedex and scanned him.

 **Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon and evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree has superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. Upon Evolution Butterfree's Ability has changed from Shed skin to Tinted Lens. Upon Evolution Butterfree has learned Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and has unlocked the Egg moves Bug bite and Electroweb.**

"That's brilliant Butterfree, you have learned all your egg moves and learned to use some new moves and it looks like you will be very useful as you have learned Confusion which can be really helpful during the battle against the first gym a Rock/ground one", Ash complimented Butterfree as he rubbed his head before Butterfree fluttered up and landed on Ash's head, Ash let a little groan as Butterfree was a bit heavy.

Ash and Misty departed from the samurai with the promise that they will both get stronger and challenge each other again. Ash returned Butterfree and Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder again, now the two of them continued along the path towards Pewter city, when they had arrived at the outskirts of the city, Ash climbed on top of a large boulder to view the city below him, at which point a man with a scruffy beard and tanned skin called out for him to get off his merchandise, the man told him and Misty that he was Flint a rock salesman selling genuine Pewter city rocks, Ash after refusing to buy one of the rocks as a souvenir asked where the Pokecentre was, Flint showed him where it was and went back up to his rock stand. Ash and Misty enter and give their Pokemon over to nurse joy to get them healed and the two booked two rooms in the center, while Misty said she was going to clean herself up, to remove the smell of bugs from her body, Ash said he was going to look around town for the gym, pick up some much needed items and to think up a battle plan for his battle against the gym leader tomorrow. Ash met up with Flint again who told him that he had no chance against the Pewter City gym leader a guy by the name of Brock, this was because flint had only seen Ash with Pikachu and didn't know of his other pokemon, he did give Ash some advice and that was if his Pikachu could learn the steel type move Iron Tail he might stand a chance. Flint left after saying this and Ash looked up the move on his pokedex.

 **(Iron Tail is a steel type move, where the user coats their tail or similar appendage in steel and hits the opponent.)**

Ash, closes his Pokedex and thinks how he can start to help Pikachu learn this move for the future, Ash headed to the Pokemart after this and picked up some more potions and more status removal potions, along with more Pokefood. Once he had all of this he headed over to the gym to get some more information on how his battle was going to go tomorrow, he found out that before he could challenge the Gym Leader Brock to a Pokémon battle he had to defeat the gym trainer who was a local trainer and was studying at the gym to learn more about Rock/Ground types.

Ash went back to the Pokémon center and as he was walking in he was called by Nurse joy to say that his and Misty's Pokemon were fully healed and could be taken back, Ash thanked her and took his and Misty's Pokémon back, Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder while he clipped his pokemon to his belt and grabbed Misty's and left for her room. Ash knocked on her door and the next moment Misty answered it, at this point Ash looked away quickly and then had the door slammed in his face, this was because Misty thought it was Nurse joy who was there and came to the door wrapped in a bath towel, this had caused Ash to go red and look away while Misty slammed the door and was bright red. Misty opening the door a few minutes later and the next moment Ash was seeing stars as he got hit on the head by a wooden mallet Pikachu leaped off his shoulder before the mallet hit and was now on the floor poking Ash's face and when that didn't work he lightly shocked him, that got him up. Ash was now sitting on the chair opposite the bed were Misty was sitting, she had changed out of the towel and was now wearing her usual clothes only her hair was not tied up, Ash was rubbing the bump Misty had given him while Misty was trying the calm down after hitting him.

"So, why were you knocking on my door" chastised Misty as she was stroking Pikachu's chin and glaring at Ash.

"I only came to return your Pokémon that Nurse joy had said was healed" Ash spoke as he handed over her Pokémon to her, while he was glances at Pikachu and calling him a little traitor, Pikachu just stuck out his tongue.

After that Misty thanked him and asked what he had learned about the gym leader and what he was going to do about it, he told he had learned that the gym leader was named brock and that he had to battle a gym trainer before he could battle Brock, he also told her that he planned to have Pikachu start learning the move Iron Tail, as it was a steel type and was effective against rock type pokemon which was one part of the dual type gym leader, Misty said that she would lend Ash one of her water types but Ash said that this was just one part of being a trainer and that he needed to show the gym leader that he could beat him with his own strength.

After their conversation both of them went to the cafeteria and had some food before Ash took his Pokémon and started to have a training battle with his Pokémon, he had Pikachu fight against Nidoran only using Thundershock to help improve its power so he could learn Thunderbolt and had Nidoran only use peck so that he could improve his speed with it and learn Fury attack, while this happened he had Pidgeotto and Butterfree battle with Pidgeotto using her new move twister to increase its power while he had Butterfree alternate between using Iron defense to improve his defense against flying type moves and using Electroweb a bug style electric type move that is powerful against flying types, he wanted Butterfree to be able to catch Pidgeotto in the web, this training ended after an hour, when it ended, Pikachu had improved his power and Nidoran had improved his speed, Pikachu could now use a weak Thunderbolt and Nidoran was able to use Fury attack to have five hits, Pidgeotto had improved her wing strength and power and could now use a move powerful twister, while Butterfree had improved his defense and had managed to improve his accuracy with his electroweb and had caught Pidgeotto twice but the web wasn't strong enough to hold her for more than a few seconds before she tore it apart with her twister attacks. After this Ash moved on to the next part of his training, now he had Nidoran start to gather power in his mouth and try to turn it to water, this was the start of his training to unlock water pulse, He had Butterfree use his gust attack on rocks to power it up more, He had Pidgeotto do the same training as Pikachu and that was to focus power onto her wings to start off the progress to learning Steel wing, Pikachu's training was to get him to learn Iron tail, he knew that the basic idea was for the Pokémon to store power in their tail or appendage as to turn it into steel, so he had told Pikachu to start with trying to focus as much power he could on his tail, this training lasted an hour and in the end Pikachu was able to make his tail slightly glow from the stored power, once this was done Ash headed back into the Pokémon Centre and gave his Pokémon to nurse joy for healing and told her to give them some dinner and let them rest for the rest of the day. Ash went back to his room and started to plan his battle against the Pewter City gym.

It was early in the morning when Ash woke up. He brushed his teeth, showered and changed into some new clothes before gathering up his things and heading over to Misty's room, this time he knocked the door after saying his name out, so she knew who was there. Misty opened the door a bit later, she was wearing her usual clothes and was carrying her red bag over her shoulder, he said "Morning" to her and she said it back before the two of them went to the front so Ash could collect his pokemon. Once this was done the two of them headed over to the Pewter City Gym which was a large stone building with two large wooden doors. Ash pushed the doors open, at first there was nothing but pitch blackness, but a second later the lights flashed on and both Ash and Misty could now see, the gym was surrounded by large rocks and the battlefield was a rocky one with boulders and smaller rocks littered about and at the back was a raised rock platform were a tanned teenager was standing, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a light brown V-necked jumper and brown cargo pants, with brown and black boots, the man called out to them.

"My name is Brock and I am the Gym leader of the Pewter City Gym, which one of you is the Challenger for me today", the tanned boy introduced himself as the gym leader and wait to see you his challenger will be, Ash stepped forwards and answered.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I am the challenger", Ash called out to him and he responded back.

"Alright, Ash, is this your first gym challenge", Ash nodded, " Ok, before you can challenge me, you have to defeat my gym trainer", Brock called this out and next a door on the left side opened and a boy wearing a boy scout outfit, he appeared to be ten of eleven years old, he walked to the red side of the battlefield and waited for Ash to move to the blue side, after Ash moved a referee came out and started the battle with announcing the rules.

"This is a two-on-two battle between the Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and the Pewter City Gym trainer Elliot. Only the challenger can switch his Pokémon", the referee called this out.

"Good luck, Ash," Misty said this as she walked over to the benches on the sidelines, Pikachu was with her as Ash said he would call him if needed.

Elliot called out his first Pokémon, a small rock like Pokémon with two arms on its side, Ash took out his pokedex and scanned it.

 **Geodude the Rock Pokémon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon heart will remain hard, craggy and rough always.**

Ash looked at the Geodude and could see that it was chipped in some places, showing that it had been used in some battles. Ash put away his Pokedex and called out his pokemon.

"Right, I choose you, Nidoran", Ash called out as he threw out his pokeball, the ball open and in a white flash, a light blue Nidoran appeared.

Both Elliot and Brock raised an eyebrow seeing the shiny Pokémon appear before them, they quickly got over it and Elliot called out the first attack.

"Geodude use tackle", Elliot commanded this and Geodude started to roll towards Nidoran, he was picking up some speed the closer he got to Nidoran, but this was to Ash's advantage as with that speed, Geodude was unable to dodge, so Ash called out his move.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick and send that Geodude flying", Ash called this out and when Elliot called for Geodude to stop and dodge out was already too late, as Nidoran had turned and kicked out hitting Geodude and sending him flying and landing in front of Elliot knocked out from the force of the attack and cracking the ground where he had landed, the referee called the battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Nidoran wins, Gym trainer please call out your next Pokémon", the referee announced.

Elliot returned his fallen Geodude and called out his next Pokémon a, light brown mouse Pokémon with a white belly, Ash scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Sandshrew the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from enemies.**

Ash recalled Nidoran and called out his next Pokémon, Pidgeotto, Brock, Misty and Elliot all wondered why Ash would bring out a flying type against a ground type like Sandshrew, the referee called the battle.

"Sandshrew vs Pidgeotto, let the battle begin"

Straight away Elliot called for Sandshrew to use Defense curl, instantly Sandshrew curled itself up into a ball improving its defense, Ash looked at the now ball of Sandshrew and tried to see what he could do, he knew he had to break the defense curl or he wouldn't be able to win, he analyzed the battlefield and saw what he needed, he then called out his attack.

"Pidgeotto, use your Twister attack on Sandshrew", Pidgeotto started a twister around Sandshrew, Elliot knew that Sandshrew was too heavy for the twister to lift him, so he wondered what ash's plan was. He got his answer a few moments later when Sandshrew let out a cry and released his ball form, when this happened Ash called out for Pidgeotto to Quick attack and aim for his chest. Once this happened Pidgeotto dived and attacked Sandshrew in the chest sending him backwards into one of the boulders of the field and that had knocked him out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins, the match goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum of pallet town, who can know face the Gym leader Brock", the referee announced this while raising a green flag on Ash's side, both trainers returned their Pokémon, once that was done Elliot called out to Ash.

"Hey, Ash I was wondering about your twister there, how where you able to get past Sandshrew's defence and injure him", when Ash heard this he pointed to the ground and spoke.

"That was easy, over there is where your Geodude fell and cracked the ground, so when I saw that you had called out your Sandshrew and he was next to the hole, I just used twister, which caused the rocks that had become loose and the broken ground to hit your Pokémon from all sides, and that caused Sandshrew to take damage and caused him to release the Defense curl", Brock, Misty and Elliot were amazed at how Ash had used the battlefield to his favor and win the match. Elliot thanked Ash for that information and went to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon and Brock walked down to the Battlefield and took his position on the Battlefield, Ash faced him and the referee started the battle, he called out the rules once more.

"This is a two-on-two battle between the Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and the Pewter City Gym leader Brock. Only the challenger can switch Pokémon", the referee announced.

"Since this is your First Official Gym Battle I'll use this guy", Brock threw out his Pokeball and out of the whit flash appeared a Geodude, now this Geodude was bigger than the first one and was more chipped in places given it a more smoother appearance, showing that it was more experienced and had been in lot of battles, Ash thought about his choices decided to go with a new Pokémon, so he called out his next pokemon.

"Ok, I'll use him then, I choose you, Butterfree", the pokeball opened and a large butterfly Pokémon appeared and fluttered in front of Ash.

"A Butterfree, well I was hoping for your Nidoran, but this shouldn't be much of a problem", Brock smirked when he said this, Misty nor Ash liked this as they thought he was acting arrogant.

The referee raised his flags, " The challenger has the first move. Ready, start"

"Type won't help you in this match, Butterfree use Confusion", Ash commanded.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish, then use Rollout to move around the field", Brock called out to his Pokemon. Geodude started to rub his body against rocks nearby, and when he was done his body looked a lot smoother, he then began to roll around the battlefield, dodging Butterfree's confusion, he was getting faster the more he moved. Ash had Butterfree stop his Confusion attempts, Butterfree did this and went back to fluttering in front of Ash, while Brock's Geodude's kept Rolling around the Battlefield, Ash knew that he had to stop Geodude's Rollout or he couldn't beat him, he could barely keep up with how fast Geodude was spinning, Ash after looking around came up with a plan.

"Butterfree land on the large boulder over there and get ready", Ash called out and Butterfree moved over to the large boulder, he landed on the boulder and waited for his next command, once he landed Brock called out his command.

"Geodude, ram the boulder, then use rock throw to knock Butterfree out", Geodude changed direction quickly and sped towards Butterfree, when he was near, Ash called out his next move.

"Butterfree, use Sleep field, now", yelled Ash, Both Brock and Misty were confused, since there was no move called Sleep field, so what was this going to be, Butterfree started to flap his wings very hard like he was using the move gust but there was no wind hitting Geodude, after a few seconds of this Geodude started to slow down before he came crashing into the large boulder, causing a lot of dirt and dust flew up, once this happened Ash called out another move.

"Butterfree, shot your string shot and tie Geodude to the boulder", Butterfree immediately shot out a thick string of web at Geodude, he covered both of his arms and then fluttered over to Ash, when the dirt and dust cleared you could now see a sleeping geodude stuck to the boulder, Ash recalled Butterfree and sent out Nidoran at this point and called for him to attack.

"Now, Nidoran, while Geodude can't defend use Double Kick and knock him out", Ash yelled out and Nidoran, ran up to Geodude and kicked him hard, it was strong enough to push Geodude deep in to the boulder, causing cracks to appear around the boulder, Geodude was knocked out after that attack.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Nidoran wins", the referee announced.

Brock returned his Geodude after telling him that he had done a great job, before Brock called his next Pokémon out he had a question for Ash.

"Ash, could you please explain to me what that last move your Butterfree used was, you called it Sleep field, but I have never heard of that move before", Brock asked Ash this and he said he would explain after the battle, Brock nodded to this and sent out his next Pokémon, a loud roar came after he had released his Pokémon, but when the light died down, a large boulder snake was in front of him and Nidoran, Ash scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts like a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

"So that's an Onix, right Nidoran return and come on out Butterfree", Ash called as he returned his Nidoran and chose to call out Butterfree again, the referee called the next battle.

"Onix vs Butterfree, let the battle begin"

Brock quickly called for his Onix to use Rock Throw on Butterfree, as he wanted the battle to ended quickly and not give Ash a chance to counter, Onix slammed his tail into the ground causing small rocks to fly straight into the air where he would smack them, sending them flying at Butterfree, Ash ordered Butterfree to dodge and to use Electroweb to stop the rocks from hitting that, Ash also dodged the rocks that had landed on the ground causing small parts to fly at him. Brock could see that while the rocks where getting close to Butterfree, because of its small size the move wasn't able to hit, he knew that if given a chance ash would use that move again and that would be the end so he changed his order.

"Onix, stop Rock throw and switch to Rock tomb", Brock ordered this and Onix quickly changed his attack style, he slammed his tail harder on the battlefield and fired the boulders at Butterfree would was worn down and could not dodge the incoming attack, so Ash quickly returned him as he didn't want Butterfree to be hurt.

"I withdraw Butterfree from the battle he was too tired to dodge that attack and I didn't want to see him hurt", once Ash said this the referee called the battle.

"The Challenger has withdrawn his Pokémon, so the winner is Onix, Challenger please call out you Pokemon"

Ash then called out his Nidoran once more to fight, the referee started the battle.

"Nidoran vs Onix, let the Battle begin"

Brock quickly ordered Onix to use Rock throw once more, as to block off all paths for Nidoran to take, Onix once again slammed his huge tail against the ground and sent the rocks at Nidoran, Nidoran dodged the incoming rocks and waited for his orders from Ash.

Ash was looking around the battlefield to see what he could do to get near Onix, after a few more rocks came down he saw what he needed to do and went for it, Ash called out his order.

"Nidoran, I know this will be hard but please, use your fury attack to smash the rocks and get close to Onix", Nidoran quickly turned for the direction it was dodging and started to destroy the smaller of the rocks and had made a path towards Onix, once he was out of the rock trap, Onix appeared in front on him and Ash called out once more.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick Now", Nidoran jumped and slammed his back legs against Onix's tail, it moved a little but didn't cause Onix any real damage, when this happened, Brock called out.

"Onix, use bind on Nidoran", Brock yelled this out and Onix started to wrap his tail around Nidoran, he was slowly crushing Nidoran who was struggling to move, this went on for a few moments before Onix loosened his grip and Nidoran escaped and was now panting in front of Onix who had a purple hue around his eyes.

"What happened, why did you let go Onix", Brock called out when this happened and Ash answered.

"Nidoran's Ability Poison Point happened, the move Onix wrapped the quicker the Ability was going the activate", Ash smiled as his Pokémon was now free, but that smile became bigger when he looked at Nidoran as he was now glowing, showing that he was about to evolve, his body started to get bigger with barbs appearing on his back and his horn grew larger as well, when the light died down, Ash quickly scanned his Pokémon and smiled from what he read.

 **Nidorino the Poison Pin Pokemon and evolved form of Nidoran(M). Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. Upon Evolution Nidorino has unlocked the egg move Water Pulse.**

"Nidorino, great job in Evolving, now use your new move and win this battle", Ash called out and Nidorino started to concentrate and a moment later a ball appeared in his mouth before he fired it out and it slammed against Onix's head, once that happened Onix fell backwards and landed with his eyes spinning, knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle, Nidorino wins, the match goes to Ash of Pallet town", the Referee raised the green flag on his side, Ash took a moment before he ran up and hugged his Pokémon, Pikachu was cheering alongside him as he had come over after the battle had been won, Misty was now walking towards him and she congratulated him as will.

"That was a great battle Ash, now you have you first badge", Misty and Ash smiled at each other after she had said this. Brock was walking over to Ash holding a brown box to which he opened and presented him with the Gym Badge of Pewter City the Boulder Badge, Ash took the Badge and cheered.

"Alright, I won the Boulder badge", Ash and Pikachu struck a Victory Pose, Ash then placed the badge inside his jacket, "and from me i would like you to take this TM".

Brock handed Ash a small micro disc, this was TM 80, Rock Slide, Ash put the TM into his Backpack.

"So, Ash could you now explain to me what that move was, Sleep field and how did it effect my Geodude", Brock asked Ash.

"Sleep Field, is a move I made up, it uses the move Sleep powder and gust, by having Butterfree use a light gust attack and sleep powder at the same time I can have the whole area covered in the sleep powder, and it put your Geodude to sleep easily because Sleep powder is a grass type move to it worked easily against Geodude a rock/Ground type", Ash explained this to Brock.

"Wow, you're the first trainer I met that used a combination move against me, that really surprised me", Brock thanked Ash for telling him that.

"Well, I'm heading over to the PokeCentre to heal my Pokémon", Ash said this and head over there after saying goodbye to Brock. Ash and Misty arrived at the Centre and Ash handed his Pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. After that he told Misty that he was going out to continue Pikachu's training with Iron Tail, Misty said that was ok, as she was going to train with her Pokémon as well.

"Ok, Pikachu we will be continuing the training from yesterday, so start once more concentrating the power into your tail and when you can feel enough power try and turn it to harden your tail and hit the rock over there", Ash said this and was pointing to the rock over near the edge of where they were training. The training lasted for two hours and in the end, Pikachu was able to control the flow of power in his body and could focus his power in his tail much better and was able to harden his tail somewhat and could make little cracks in the rock, both Pikachu and Ash were happy with this as it was quite the improvement from yesterday. Ash returned to the PokeCentre and met up with Misty half way, and they decided to head to a local café to get some food after handing Pikachu and Misty's Pokémon over to Nurse Joy for healing and some rest. Ash and Misty went to the café and chatted about the battle and Misty kept asking ash if he had any other combination moves, other than the one's see seen, but he told her that she just had to wait and see, she even tried to force him with her mallet but he wouldn't give up any other information, after their meal the two of them head back to the Pokemon Centre and went to their rooms.

The next morning Ash and Misty prepared to leave so they packed their bags and had some breakfast in the cafeteria before collecting there Pokémon, Pikachu was once more on Ash's shoulder, they thanked Nurse joy and head towards the city limits on the road towards the next City, when they were near it they heard shouting coming from behind them, "Hey wait up you guys" was what the voice shouted.

Turning around the two of them saw the Gym Leader of Pewter city running at them, he had different clothes on him now and was carrying a larger backpack, after he was able to get to them, he stopped to catch his breath before talking.

"After are battle yesterday, I found my father waiting for me at home , he told me that he had met the two of you and that had given him the courage to return home and after we talked he told me that he would take over as gym leader again so that I could get my chance at journeying the world as I want to become a Pokémon breeder, and I believe that by travelling together with you two and by studying the different Pokémon you catch I can learn more about them, also I would like to study your Nidorino as not much is known about the Shiny Pokémon of this world, so is that ok with you two, if I join you"

"Yeah, its ok with me, is that ok with you Misty", Ash nodded in response, while Misty said that she was fine with it.

"Great, so your fine with me even after how I acted during the battle", asked Brock

"Yeah, I know it was all just part of you being a gym leader, but now that you are coming with us, I was hoping you could teach me more about Rock and Ground types as they are your speciality, and with you around I know that all our Pokémon will get even stronger", Ash replied as he started to continue on his journey.

"So, where are you heading to next", Brock asked as he walked beside ash and Misty.

"Why, don't you ask Ash as he won't tell me" replied Misty

"Where, heading towards my next badge the Gym in Cerulean City" Ash exclaimed as he walked.

"Wait why does it have to be there"

 **There we go everyone the next Chapter of my story finished and I hope you liked it and will leave a review.**

 **Brock – 15 years old and 3 months, Height 5'87**

 **Group's Pokemon**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Nidorino(Shiny), Butterfree, Pidgeotto**

 **Misty- Staryu, Starmie,Goldeen**

 **Brock- Geodude,Onix**

 **That's all, until next time goodbye**

 **DracoLightning**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm Here with the next chapter of my story, thanks to the people you left a review, I hope you can all find this chap a good read as well.**

 **PM's**

 **The reason i gave Ash that TM was because of what i have planned and i add TM in to the Story because of how I am going to utilise them and I described them as Micro chips is because in My Story, they are going to be chips that trainers insert into their Pokedex's and it gives them details on how a Pokemon learns the move and what Pokemon can.**

 **To the person asking me what i was adding that is from the Manga, so far i will be adding each trainer, so Red, Blue, Green and Yellow are in the Kanto arc, Blue and Green already revealed are Gary's Parents, Red and Yellow are still yet to be revealed and i have a great surprise for who Yellow is going to be in the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been two Days, after Ash, Misty and Brock had left Pewter City, and in those two days a lot of things had happened. Firstly, as they were travelling on route three Ash was having battles with the trainers that were training on the route, his first battle was with a young girl who used two Pidgey's against him, Ash used Butterfree against her as he didn't want the battle to be over quickly like it would be if he used Pikachu, Nidorino or Pidgeotto, it also helped Butterfree gain more resistance against flying type moves. The battle with the girl ended after Ash had Butterfree use Electroweb to knock her second Pidgey out, the both shook hands and the girl left to heal her pokemon, it was only a short distance away from the last battle when a another trainer challenged Ash to a battle, this time it was a young boy carrying a net, Ash agreed to the battle, but when the boy called out his first pokemon, all three of them Ash, Brock and the boy heard Misty let out a shriek and jump behind a boulder that was on the route, Ash quickly finished the battle by having his Pidgeotto use gust against the three pokemon the kid had, two Caterpie and a Weedle, he did this as Misty kept glaring at the kid for the pokemon he had. The young Bug trainer quickly got his pokemon to the PokeCentre, while the three trainers continued on their way. Ash had battled with six more trainers as they made their way to the PokeCentre at the entrance of , Ash Battled a trainer that had a Rattata and Ekans, he used Pikachu against him,Pikachu using Thundershock to beat them, the next was another bug trainer with a Weedle, a Kakuna, a Caterpie and a Metapod, Misty once again shreiked and Ash used Pidgeotto to knock them all out and with the battle Pidgeotto had gained better control over her Twister move and could know make the move go where she wanted it to go to some extent, Ash praised her for that and continued on, the next trainer was a girl that had used a Rattata and a Female Nidoran, Ash used Butterfree against her, Butterfree using String shot to stop the Rattata then using Bugbite to beat it, she then used her confusion attack and knocked out the Female Nidoran, the next trainer was a boy who used Caterpie and Metapod, Misty just closed her eyes and Ash dealt with them quickly, the whole battle only last a few seconds each time, with Pidgeotto using quick attack on Caterpie and gust on Metapod, the next of the trainers was a boy with a Spearow , both Ash and Pikachu flinched slightly when the pokemon was released and Pikachu used a thundershock and knocked the Spearow out and they head on quickly, the last of the trainers was a girl with a Jigglypuff, a round pink pokemon with big eyes and a tuff of hair on its forehead, Ash used Nidorino and had him used Water Pulse to defeat the pokemon, Misty after the battle was over asked the girl were she had caught the pokemon and the girl told her that it was gift from her father so she didn't know, Misty was sad about this but knew that as she continued to travel with Ash and Brock she would no doubt find one, so they thanked the girl and had finally made it to the Pokecentre, it was only midday at this point so they decide to just have ash heal his Pokémon and get some food in the cafeteria before heading on, while his Pokémon where getting healed Ash was looking on his pokedex learning about the new Pokémon he had scanned from his Battles.

 **Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

 **Rattata, The Mouse Pokémon. Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens while moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives-it will makes its nest anywhere.**

 **Nidoran(Female), The Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran(F) has barbs that secrete powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.**

 **Jigglypuff, The Balloon Pokemon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. Jigglypuff's vocal cords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes the most drowsy.**

When Misty heard the information about Jigglypuff come up she quickly asked Ash if there was any data on where it could be found, Ash said that he would check and a couple of button presses later he found out that Jigglypuff could be found along route three which they just came through and route four on the other side of near Cerulean city but that there was a low chance of finding them, other than those places one could only find them in the safari zone while in the Kanto region, Misty wanted to go back and try to look for one but Both Brock and Ash voted against this and wanted to go on ahead. Misty was disappointed while Ash was asking Brock why the mountain they were going through was called , Brock told him about how there was a legend that a meteor called the "Moon Stone" had crashed into the top of the mountain and that because of that you could find Moon stones in the mountain and that was how it got its name, after that they ate the food they had order and then Ash collected his pokemon from Nurse joy and head towards the mountain.

Secondly, when the three of them got near the mountain they heard some yelling, so they picked up their speed and when they arrived at the entrance to the mountain they found a man in a white lab coat surrounded by flying Purple Pokémon with no eyes and a mouth with two sharp teeth, Ash scanned them with his pokedex and found out that they were called Zubat, he would have check them out more but Misty nudged him to help the man as he was calling out for help, so Ash had Pikachu use thundershock on them, Brock had also help by having his Geodude attack the largest of the Pokemon and when the pokemon was knocked out he caught it. The Pokemon flew away after that and the Man in the lab coat thanked the three of them for helping him out. He introduced himself as Seymour, a scientist from the Pewter City Museum of Science, Ash said he was from Pallet town and was going to be the best Pokemon Master, Brock said that he was from Pewter city and was the former gym leader turned Breeder and Misty just said her name and that she was going to be a Water Pokémon master. Seymour had told them that he had come out here to discover why so many Pokemon where attacking the trainers that were training around and in , what he had discovered was that someone had installed lights in the cave and that was disturbing the pokemon in the cave, not just the Zubat but also the Paras and the Sandshrew. Seymour said that he believes that someone is trying to steal the "Moon Stone", and that the stone is said to have a connection with the native pokemon of the Clefairy and Clefable. Just as he said that a Clefairy came out of the bushes near the entrance carrying something in its arms, Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Clefairy, The Fairy Pokemon and evolved form of Cleffa. On every night of a full moon, groups of this pokemon come out to play. When dawn arises, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.**

Both Ash and Misty wanted to catch it but, Seymour said that they should leave it alone. They both decided that they would leave it alone for now but still had the desire to catch one. As they followed the bouncing Clefairy into the Mountain, to see what it was doing with the thing it had in its arms, they had only been following it for a few minutes when a net came out of nowhere and went over Clefairy, it was when this happened that Meowth from Team Rocket came out from his hiding spot and went to drag the clefairy away that would have happened if Ash hadn't jumped out and called for Pikachu to thunderbolt Meowth, Moewth surprised by the sudden appearance of Ash and Pikachu shout out before being blasted backwards, and landed at the feet of Jessie and James, who started their motto, while this happened Ash had Pikachu use Iron tail to release the Clefairy. Clefairy was released and was now hiding behind the gang, Jessie and James freely admitted that they were the ones who but the lights up and that their plan was to find the Giant moonstone and sell it, Seymour shouted at them, but they just sneered back then they released their pokemon, James released his Koffing and Jessie her Ekans, Ash called out his Butterfree, Brock called out his newly Caught Zubat, the battle was fairly easy to win, James had ordered his Koffing to use Smog attack, while Ash odered Butterfree to use Gust to send the smog back and soon the gust turned into a whirlwind attack, Brock had called for his Zubat to keep Ekans still by using Double team to surround it, as the smog was being pushed back Jessie called for her Ekans to use Bite against Zubat, but Brock had Zubat use Supersonic which confused it causing it to bite itself and when that happened the whirlwind picked up speed and sent the two pokemon and their trainers into the hole that they were digging, with team rocket calling out that they were blasting off again. When they are finished they return their pokemon and started to follow after Misty and Seymour who had noticed that the Clefairy was leaving during the battle, when they found them they saw that Misty was returning her Staryu, they asked what happened and she told them that she and Seymour had followed the Clefairy to this room and that was when Meowth appeared and demanded the Moonstone the thing that the Clefairy was holding, but that she had managed to drop her staryu's pokeball in to the river and used it to blast Meowth away. The stopped in this room for a bit with Brock making food for the pokemon, Pikachu and the Clefairy were talking for a bit before it stood up and holding the moon stone bounced into the room next to them, when they got there, they saw many more Clefairy and some other pokemon standing around a large boulder, the clefairy set its stone down on the ground, completing the circle that was on the ground, the small stones on the ground began to glow faintly blue, then the large boulder started to glow blue in the moonlight, as this was happening the clefairy and other Pokémon started to dance around the boulder in a circle, but the peace didn't last long as Team rocket appeared once again, Ash had Pikachu get ready and Brock called out his Onix, while Seymour tried to protect the stone from them but ending up losing his glasses after he was hit, Jessie called for her Ekans to use Dig and James called for Koffing to use Smokescreen, Ash called out Pidgeotto and cleared the smoke away but found that team rocket was gone along with the giant moon stone, Brock had his Onix dig and follow them while they rushed through the caves after them, a lone Clefairy was left behind helping Seymour find his glasses.

* * *

Team Rocket was sliding down the side downhill with the Giant moon stone on a sled, they had thought that they had made it away, that was until Onix burst out of the ground, sending the sled and the stone into the air, James had Koffing attack Onix as he used Tackle against them, the two hit each other and both fell to the ground, when they landed Seymour and the Clefairy appeared out of the tunnel Onix had made along with Ash Misty and Brock, and the rest of the Clefairy and other pokemon appeared behind them. The Clefairy and other pokemon started to wave their hands back and forth, this hypnotized team rocket before a large beam hit them and the boulder blasting them away and the rock to pieces, the Clefairy and other Pokémon had used Metronome to hypnotize team rocket before it turned in to a hyper beam and sent them flying, pieces of the shattered rock came landing back down causing some of the Clefairy to glow bright white light, when the light died down there were know many of the other pokemon so he scanned it with his pokedex and found out that they were Clefable, Clefairy's evolution. Seymour said that he was going to be staying with the Clefairy and Clefable to study them, he also told them that to get to Cerulean city that they would need to head back in the Mountain and take the other tunnel that they past, Ash, Misty and Brock thanked him and they headed back in the mountain, before they left a Clefairy came up to Ash, it was the one he saved from Team Rocket and handed him a Moon Stone, Brock told him that he should accept it as it was needed if he wanted to evolve his Nidorino into a Nidoking, also evolution stones especially Moon stones were hard to come by and if found were expensive to buy, so Ash thanked the Clefairy and put the Moon stone in his Backpack and entered the tunnel to get to Cerulean city, they passed some Paras, which Ash scanned with his Pokedex while Misty stuck close to the wall and past them, Ash had some battle with some trainers that were in the Mountain but didn't hear the battles that went on with Team Rocket, he scanned the new pokemon he battle against and made his way deeper into the mountain, and Thirdly as they were about to leave Pikachu noticed something embedded in the wall, he told Ash about this and as Ash got close he noticed that there was another thing next to it, it looked like a large seashell, as he was about to touch it a man with thick rimmed glasses and a lab coat came from the exit tunnel and shouted at him to back away, Ash, Misty and Brock jumped a bit back from the Wall and the man ran up and stood in front of the wall with the two odd items in the wall, the man revealed that he was a Pokémon Collector and that the two things behind him were fossils, one was the Helix and the other the Dome, belonging to Omanyte and Kabuto and that he had seen them earlier and was just getting tools to excavate them and that they both belong to him, Brock quickly told him that he was wrong and that was not how it worked, it was the person who excavated them got them and that both He and Ash had Pokémon capable of doing that so they should get them, the Man argued back that he was the owner and called out his Pokémon to get rid of the three of them, a Grimer, a Koffing and a Voltorb, but it was for naught as Ash called out Nidorino and had him and Pikachu use, Water Pulse on Koffing and Thunderbolt on Grimer, while Brock called out Geodude and had him use rock throw on Voltorb. The Pokémon Collector was knocked to the ground before he returned his Pokémon and told them that he would get back what was his, once he left Brock asked Ash to have Pikachu to use Iron Tail on the side of the fossils as to not damage them, Pikachu hit the surrounding wall a couple of times and the two fossils were taken from the walls, Brock placed them in his Backpack and the three decided that they would wait until they could see if they could be revived before deciding who was going to get them and they headed out the tunnel exit to the other side of route four.

* * *

The three were walking for a few minutes, Ash was thinking about how he was going to beat the next Gym leader, Brock was thinking about what he had gotten himself into, as he had to break up some arguments between Ash and Misty and he was thinking about what he was going to have to do when he got to Cerulean city, while Misty stayed silent, when they came to a split in the road that had a wooden sign in the middle. The sign had a red arrow on it and was pointing to the right path, there was big words printed on it, it read " Cerulean City" on it, but when Brock took a closer look at the sign he noticed that there was something scribbled on it in pen.

"Hey, there is something written on the sign" Brock said.

"It is probably just some dumb kids joke" Ash replied back as he leaned in to read what was written, but when he did he got angry and started to hurry towards Cerulean city, after Ash started to run, Brock read the writing.

"Gary was here, Ash is a loser" was what was written.

Brock and Misty ran after Ash and caught up to him near the outskirts of Cerulean City, Misty asked him what the big deal was with him running and he said that he wasn't going to let Gary beat him, Both asked who Gary was and Ash said that he was the Kid in the sports Car that Misty had met before him, Misty recalled him after thinking about it for a bit and Brock said that he met a kid like that who challenged him with a Squirtle, a Spearow and a Nidoran(F), and that he had beat Elliot only using his Squirtle and his Onix as well, he had used his Spearow and Nidoran(F) to beat his Geodude, while they were talking about gym battles, Brock asked Ash what he knew about the Gym leader of Cerulean City.

"So, Ash what do you know about the Gym Leader of Cerulean City"

Ash said that all he knew was the basic info, "All I know is the same I knew before I challenged you, and that is that the Gym leader is a water type one".

He asked Brock that since he was the Pewter City gym leader, that he must know more about them, but Brock said that he couldn't give out that information as that would be cheating and would give him an advantage, Ash said that was ok, Brock then asked what Pokemon he would use against them.

Ash said " Well Pikachu would be my first choice as he is an Electric type and has an advantage over water types but as that was the case, the gym leader had to have a way to overcome that as many trainer's probably came with electric types to challenge them before", Brock nodded and said that was the cases as he had ways to deal with trainers who came with grass types and were looking for the easy win,

Ash continued to explain "Well, if they can beat Pikachu, my only other choices are Pidgeotto, a Flying type and Butterfree, a Bug type, as Nidorino is part ground type, so he would be not very effective as the battle was most likely going to be fought around water, so Pidgeotto and Butterfree being my only other pokemon", Brock told him that he might have a tough battle with that, while Pikachu lightly zapped him for his comment on him losing, Ash just calming said back at Pikachu, that while it was unlikely to happen as Pikachu was strong, he still needed to have a backup plan if they did have a way to beat him, Pikachu agreed that it couldn't hurt to have a backup plan but to not to count him out.

After this little exchange between the two of them, Ash turned to Misty and asked her for help.

"Misty, I was hoping that you could help me as you are the only one with water types, so I was hoping that we could have some practice battle with you before I challenge the Gym leader to help my Pokémon get used to fighting against water types", Ash looked at her and Misty looked at him thinking for a bit before she talked.

"Ash, I can't do that, you will just have to find someone else to help you", Misty said and then she started to walk a bit faster, while Ash and Brock looked at each other wondering why she had turned him down.

Ash ran up and went to place his hand on Misty's shoulder to make her stop and turn around to explain why he couldn't help him, but once he had his hand on her shoulder, she had pulled out her Magic mallet and whacked him on his head, Ash was now on the ground rubbing his head, Pikachu was wondering what the reason Misty had done that to Ash and Brock was wondering where the Mallet had come from.

"Damm, Misty why would you do that", said Ash holding his head as he got up.

"You can't just try to grab me", Misty exclaimed back at him, still wielding her mallet.

"Then tell me, why won't you help me train for the gym battle, aren't we friends and friends help each other", said Ash.

"Ash, just stop asking, and I'm only travelling with you to get my new bike that is all", Misty said this and put her mallet away before storming off and into the town.

Ash was going to shout at her before Brock stop him and said that they should quickly get to the PokeCentre as his Pokemon needed to be checked by Nurse joy after all that had happened in , and Misty was probably going to be coming there later after she had cooled down a bit and that he should apologize to her and make up, Ash agreed that he could be a little hot-headed sometimes and it was just that Gary was getting more ahead of him, that had caused him to act a bit reckless, but it also didn't help that Misty hasn't given a clear answer to why she wouldn't help him train for his gym battle, Brock said that she probably had her reasons and that she will tell us sometime later, Ash agreed but he will still ask her later on and the two of them continued on their way into Cerulean City.

* * *

After walking for ten minutes they had entered Cerulean City when they came upon and large crowd of people that were surrounding a building, when they got to the front of the crowd, they saw a woman with teal hair, wearing a police like uniform and had a dog like pokemon next to her that was orange with black stripes on its back with a cream mane and tail. There were others behind her that were talking to some other people and one that was swabbing a glass door, when Ash asked a guy next to him as to what was happening, they two of them found out that there was a robbery in the store they were in front of last night.

"Robbery", Ash said out loud and when he did, the Police woman came over to him and asked what he knew about the robbery and Ash said wasn't she that Officer Jenny he met in Viridian city, but she said that he must be talking about her sister in-law, and then started asking why he knew her, so he told her about the incident that had happened in the PokeCentre there, she didn't believe him so he showed her his Pokedex and it gave out his info and Brock handed her a white piece of paper he took out of his vest, she read the piece of paper while Ash scanned the Pokemon next to her after it had done explaining to her who he was, she handed Brock back his white paper and apologize for the trouble, to which Brock, spoke up.

"Say, we are new in town, so how about we meet up later tonight and you can show me around", it sounded like he wanted a date, but Jenny turned him down saying, " Well, I'm not off duty until well after your bed time and I might have to work around the clock tonight to catch these robber's", Brock was dejected while Ash was nervously smiling, he asked what the crooks had taken, she told him that it was strange as all that was taken was a massive vacuum and a huge hose, no money was touched, she then told him that she didn't have any more time to talk with him and started to make sure the crowd dispersed.

* * *

Brock and Ash were now sitting on a park bench thinking about what they were going to do, Brock asked Ash if he was just going to challenge the gym leader straight away, but Ash said that he was going to go to the Pokemon Centre and heal his Pokemon while he asked around town like he did back in Pewter to see if he can gain any more info on the gym leader, he asked Brock what he was going to do and he said that he was going complete some errands and to stock up on things need for the journey ahead, the two of them then split up with Ash heading to the Pokemon Centre and Brock down a road to the left.

* * *

Ash walked for a bit before he found the PokeCentre, he walked inside and went up to the counter and Nurse Joy welcomed him.

"Welcome, Trainer how may I help you today", Nurse Joy spoke in a polite manner, Ash handed over three pokeballs and Pikachu over to her and told her that he would like to have them healed and checked over as he had just come through and had battled some trainers, he also asked if there were any more rooms available as he was travelling with two companions and they should be here later on, she told him as she placed his pokeballs on the tray that there were rooms available still so he booked two, one for Himself and Brock and the other for Misty. Nurse joy handed him three keys, he left two at the counter for Misty and Brock and went in to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to look over the new entries into his pokedex.

He sat down at one of the table and opened his Pokedex and found the first of the new Entries.

 **Zubat, The Bat Pokemon. Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down.**

Ash was worried a bit about this Dex entry as Brock had caught one, but he was sure that he would be able to keep it healthy, so he moved to the next entry.

 **Clefable, The Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable move by skipping lightly as if it were flying using it wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights.**

 **Magnemite, The Magnet Pokemon. Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units on its sides. These waves block gravity. This pokemon become incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted.**

Ash seen that Magnemite was an electric type and looked for more data about it and found that it could be found near the Power Plant that was west of Cerulean city and on route ten, he saw that the Power Plant could only be accessed by either Flying their or having a Pokemon that knew surf as there was no other way and that route ten would take him at least a month to get there and back so it wasn't worth it, he decided that he would just wait for another time he could catch one if he needed to and looked at the next entry.

 **Voltorb, The Ball Pokemon. Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactured Poké balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké ball remains a mystery.**

Ash seen that like Magnemite, Voltorb was an electric type and they both could be found in the same area's but from reading its description in the Pokedex, Ash thought that it was safer to catch Magnemite than a voltorb. He started to read the next entry.

 **Oddish, The Weed Pokemon. Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime,while it is planted, this pokemon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.**

Ash looked up more on Oddish as it was a grass type and could help him with the Cerulean gym, he read that it could be found north of Cerulean city on Route 24 and 25, along the roads that lead to Saffron city, Routes 5,6,7 and along the route to Fuchsia City, routes 12,13,14,15, he decided that if he couldn't win on his first attempt that he would head north and catch one and then train before challenge the gym again.

 **Bellsprout, The Flower Pokemon. Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, this pokemon spits corrosive fluid that melts even iron.**

Ash seen that like Oddish before Bellsprout could be found in the same area, so if he couldn't find an Oddish he would catch a Bellsprout instead.

 **Paras, The Mushroom Pokemon. Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this bug pokemon host. They are highly valued as medicine for extending life.**

 **Grimer, The Sludge Pokemon. Grimer's sludgy and rubbery body can be force through any opening, however small it may be. This pokemon enters sewer pipes to drink filthy wastewater.**

 **Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this pokemon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

That was the last of the new Dex entries that Ash had scanned in, so he ate the food he had and went to check if his pokemon had been healed as it took him an hour to get through all the new data he had collected. When he arrived at the counter Nurse joy was sitting there, he asked if his pokemon were all healed and she said that they were and went to get them, she came back a few minutes later with his three pokeballs on the tray and pikachu was walking beside her, but quickly ran up and climbed on to Ash's shoulder, as he was clipping his pokeballs back onto his waist he asked Nurse joy for directions to the Cerulean city Gym, she told him to head right from the centre and then take a right again and he should see the Gym in front of him if he kept heading straight, he thanked her and left.

* * *

Ash followed the directions Nurse joy gave, he talked to some people he met along the way to see if they could give any info on the gym leader and found out there were three of them, they were sister's that ran the gym and that the fourth sister had left on her pokemon journey a month ago. He thanked them and left to find the gym, he continued walking for another half hour before he had found the building he was looking for, it was a large circular building with a large picture of a Dewgong and the words "Cerulean Gym" was under the Dewgong, Ash was ecstatic that he had found the gym and was now ready to get his next gym badge.

* * *

When he entered the Gym he found nobody there, he decided to look around to find someone, as he started to look he heard noise from behind the door on his left, he decided to check it out and opened the door, he walk through and up the stairs to where the noise was coming from and into a dimly lit auditorium, he was standing at the back and found the place filled with hundreds of people, he could see a large pool in the middle with a high diving board at one end of it. Before he could ask what was going on a loud male voice came over a speaker system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show, The Sensational Cerulean City synchronized swimming sisters", when he said this the crowd of people cheered out as two spotlights lit up the diving platform and Ash could see three people on it.

From Left to Right, on the left a woman with blonde hair in a red Swimsuit, the center was a woman with Blue hair in a teal swimsuit and on the Right was a woman with Pink hair in a yellow swimsuit with a blue ribbon. The three of them were waving to the crowd of people, the crowd was calling things out but Ash couldn't hear as they were mixed all together, the three then dived into the pool and started to do a performance, all the while ash was thinking to himself and wondering what was going on, he thought that this was supposed to be the Cerulean City gym not a Water performance arena, Pikachu on the other hand was watching the performance and was dazzled by it. The performance ended and the women got out of the pool and waved to the cheering fans, Ash just turned around and left through the door and decided to look for the actual gym, believing that this wasn't it, but he took a wrong turn because he was thinking and ended up walking passed the door and down another flight of stairs, he was now in front of a massive aquarium with different kinds of water pokemon swimming around on one side and just normal sea creatures on the other side ,he scanned the new water pokemon he seen, as he was doing this he heard some voices coming towards him, as he put his Pokedex away the people the voice's belonged to came into view, it was the three swimming sisters, he went up to them.

"Excuse me" was all he got out before the Pink haired girl started to talk.

"I'm Sorry but if you, like, want an interview you have to, like, call our manager"

"No, it not like that" Ash said before Pink spoke again.

"We don't, like, do autograph's"

"I don't want one, I just wanted to know if this is really the Cerulean City Gym" Ash said this and the Blonde replied that it was, so he spoke again, " Then do you know where the gym leaders are"

The Blue haired girl answered him with" Your looking at the Gym Leaders", and the three of them proceeded to introduce themselves as the world famous sensational sisters, the Blue haired girl was named Violet, the Blonde was called Daisy and the Pink haired girl was Lily.

"Really, but what was with that swimming show then", asked Ash with a stunned look on his face, while Pikachu was blushing for some reason.

"It's, like, our hobby and our fans love to watch us perform" said Lily

"We pool our talent to make a big splash" spoke Violet, before the three squealed in laughter, both Ash and Pikachu cringed at their joke and laugh.

* * *

Ash and the three Gym leaders had moved out to the gym pool to continue their conversation with Ash challenging them to a pokemon battle.

"Like sorry, but we can't really battle as all our Pokémon are like at the PokeCentre right now" said Daisy

"Why are they all there", Ash spoke in an annoyed voice

"Like we had like three battles in a row with these kids from a nowhere town called Pallet, it was just one defeat after another, like my eyes where spinning from the losses, and I almost broke a nail in one of the battles", Violet said this as she spun two of her fingers around and Lily was looking at her nails, Ash sighed at this and told the three that he was also from Pallet.

"Like we only have one Pokémon left", Lily said this and released a little white and pink fish on the floor, Ash scanned it before she returned it.

 **Goldeen, The Goldfish Pokemon. Goldeen loves swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokemon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest of glass with one ram of its horn and makes its escape.**

"Like if it was a Seaking we could use it but now all it can do is horn attack and that is no good, but now instead of battling we have move time to make ourselves beautiful", said Daisy then Violet chimed in on the end.

Ash sighed at this and Daisy said that she knew what he wanted and then clapped her hands, and a seal like pokemon came out of the pool, it jumped out and waddled over to Daisy and stuck out its tongue, when it did there was a blue water drop like thing on its tongue. Daisy picked this up and pointed it to Ash.

"This is what you wanted right, the cascade badge, here you can just have it", what Daisy held was the Cascade Gym badge.

Ash looked at Daisy and the other two for a second before speaking, "Are you really the gym leaders, because if you are I would rather earn my badge then just being given it", the three of them looked insulted for a bit before Daisy threw the badge at Ash.

"Look it's just a stupid badge take it and leave", Daisy said this turned to leave and as Pikachu and Ash looked at each other for a bit before they bent down to Pick up the Badge not to take it but to place it on the bench, a loud voice came from the top of the seating area.

"Hold it now", when they looked at who it was the all say Misty standing there, Ash shouting out "Misty", while Pikachu "Cha'd" out.

Misty jumped from the seating area down to them, "Alright Daisy if you won't battle him I will", Misty said this out loud.

"Huh, what are you doing here Misty and what about battling me", Ash said this in a confused tone.

"I'm a Cerulean City trainer as well Ash, I'm the Fourth Sensational sister", Misty spoke in a proud voice, Ash was amazed, that was until Lily chimed in with, "There are only three sensational sisters and a runt", Misty was annoyed with this comment.

"So, your back sooner than we expected", said Daisy

"That little girl with the big mouth, who said she wouldn't be back until she came a great trainer, wasn't that you", Spoke Violet.

"I guess I did say something like that, when I left", Misty said as she looked down a bit.

"Huh, so that must be the reason Misty didn't want to come here and also why she didn't want to help me train, She was also one of the gym leaders here", Ash was talking to Pikachu, who just replied "Pika".

"Misty, you left her because you wanted to become a better trainer because you just can't compete with us, because we are just so much more talented and beautiful than you are", Violet said this and while Misty was getting angrier with them, Ash took a couple of steps back just in case.

"That wasn't the reason" Misty shouted out.

"Well, i guess you came back because you just couldn't make it could you", said Daisy as she held her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't want to come here, he did", Misty said this to Daisy and pointed to Ash.

"Well, he isn't, totally, my choice for a boyfriend but like you're no prize yourself" Daisy spoke this while Ash fell on the floor.

"He isn't MY BOYFRIEND", Misty yelled, " If I battle him and win that will just prove that I am more than a better trainer than you three" She exclaimed and then walked over to Ash, "Are you ready to battle", Ash nervously nodded and then asked if it was going to be like Brock's were he had to beat the gym Trainers before the battle, Misty nodded and said that they are coming now so, get ready. Ash walked over the green Platform and waited for a few minutes when two people came in from the side door, one was a guy in swim trunks and the other a young girl in some kind of uniform, the guy went to the Blue Platform and Daisy was the one to ref.

"This is going to be a two on two battle between Gym trainer Luis and challenger Ash, Begin"

Luis called out his first Pokemon a small seahorse, Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Horsea, The Dragon Pokemon. If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This pokemon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back.**

Ash looked at the small pokemon as it was bobbing up and down on the water, he put away his Pokedex and called for Pikachu to jump on to one of the floating Platforms.

Pikachu took a big jump and landed on the nearest platform and sparked a bit, Luis called for Ash to go first.

"Right, Pikachu, use Quick attack to get close then shock Horsea with your Thunderbolt attack", Ash called this out, while Luis called for Horsea to use Smokescreen and then dive under the water, this would have worked if Pikachu hadn't had done some training with Ash to improve his speed by having him jump from Rock to Rock while he was battling the trainers on route four and , so before Horsea could even let out the littlest of black smoke from its mouth, Pikachu was already in front of it and he let loose a bolt of thunder right into Horsea's mouth that shocked him unconscious, Pikachu then bounced back on the platform's having a bit of fun, while the three Sister's, Luis and the young girl where shocked at the little Mouse's speed, Misty knew this would happen as she knew of Pikachu's speed training.

"Horsea is unable to battle Pikachu wins, Gym trainer please call out your next pokemon", Daisy called out

Luis recalled Horsea and called out his next Pokemon, a Pokémon that looked like a Black sponge with a long tongue sitting in a blue clam shell, Ash scanned it.

 **Shellder, The Bivalve Pokemon. At night, this pokemon uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the seafloor sand and then sleep in it. While it is sleeping, Shellder closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out.**

Ash looked at the Shellder that was laying on the platform in front of Luis and had Pikachu stay on the battle field.

"Shellder vs Pikachu, begin the battle", Daisy called out

Luis quickly ordered Shellder to dive in to the water and to use Withdraw to bolster its defense, Ash had Pikachu jump from one platform to the next as to make sure he wouldn't be hit by Shellder, Pikachu started to jump around the pool, while under the water Shellder started to withdraw in to its shell. This stalemate lasted for a few minutes before Ash decided that he was down waiting around and called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, it looks like Shellder won't be coming out of the water anytime soon, so it's time for the backup plan", Pikachu nodded back to him and then started to charge up his electric power before jumping into the water and using Thunderbolt to electrify the whole pool, it worked, as Shellder had jumped out of the water and back on to one of the Platforms from the attack, Shellder was damaged from the attack but was not yet out of the battle, Pikachu swam and climbed on to a nearby platform and shook to get the water off him, Luis took advantage of Pikachu being wet and ordered Shellder to attack.

"Shellder, now while Pikachu is wet, use Icicle Spear to freeze him solid", Luis called this out and Shellder formed spikes of ice and fired them at Pikachu, Ash had Pikachu try to dodge, but because he was wet he was slipping on the platform and couldn't get his grip and one of the spears hit his tail and froze it a bit.

Luis cheered at this and called for Shellder to keep using Icicle Spear, Ash told Pikachu to dodge the best he could, but it was hard for him to do with the combination of the slippery platforms, his frozen tail and the fact that each time Shellder missed with its attack he caused frozen spots to appear on the other platforms and in the pool, Ash knew that if he didn't do something quickly Pikachu would be in trouble, he looked over the pool to see if he could find a way to win and as he looked around a crazy idea came into his head and he called out for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, this is going to be hard to do but please trust me, I have a plan", Pikachu nodded back that he trusted him and Ash called out his Plan, "Right, use quick attack and aim for the platform in front of Shellder and be ready", Pikachu squeaked out a "Pi" and used Quick attack and aimed for the Platform.

Luis, Shellder, the young girl, Misty and her sisters were all wondering what Ash was doing and why he had Pikachu head straight at Shellder, what happened next amazed the others, PIkachu landed on the platform with speed and because the Platform was covered in ice he just slid faster, but before he fell off the Platform and before Shellder could hit him Ash called out.

"Now, Pikachu spin around and slam Shellder with your Iron tail", Pikachu quickly dug his front paws into the thin layer of ice and spun his body around before having his tail glow and with that slamming into the confused Shellder, who from the force of the hit, flew off its Platform, past its trainer and into the wall knocking it out.

Everyone was amazed at what had happened, Ash cheered out that it worked, Pikachu whose tail had been released from the ice with the attack jumped to the outside of the pool to walk around to Ash, Luis recalled his Shellder and thanked it for the battle, the young girl was surprised at had happened and got ready for her battle with Ash, Misty's Sisters were confused at what had happened and Misty was smiling as Ash had once again done something nobody would ever do, Daisy called the match.

"Shellder is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, The Match goes to the challenger who will now fight the second of the gym trainers, Diana", Daisy called this out and the young girl took her position on the blue platform, before the battle began Luis called to Ash.

"Hey, Ash i have to ask what was with that last attack", Luis was curious what Ash had done and so was everyone else, so when Ash spoke they listened closely.

"Oh, you mean what I did with Pikachu and the ice right", Luis Nodded and Ash continued, " Easy, when you had Shellder use Icicle spear, it started to cover the platforms with Ice and turned some of the water too, because of the ice Pikachu couldn't grip the platforms, so I just used that to my advantage by having him use quick attack to speed himself up so when he landed on the platform in front of Shellder, he wouldn't lose that speed, but actually gain more because there was no resistance from landing and with that I had Pikachu use that speed combined with him digging his front paws in to the platform to make him spin and then use Iron Tail to slam your Shellder knocking him out", When Ash told them that was what had happened they were amazed that he was able to figure all that out form just looking at the pool, but Ash just said that it was because he used to skid on the frozen river in Pallet town during the winter, so he knew that it could work here. Luis laughed that a frozen river was the cause of him losing and said that he will train harder so that it didn't happen again and would like to battle him again one day, Ash said that he would like that too and turned to Daina to start their battle, Daisy called the start of the match.

"This will be a one on one battle between Gym trainer Diana and the Challenger Ash, Begin"

Dian a called out her pokemon, it was a Goldeen, Ash unclipped one of his Pokeballs from his waist, he wasn't going to use Pikachu, as he needed to rest after the last to battle, he enlarged the ball and call out his pokemon. The ball open and a screech was heard and then the pokemon appeared, Ash had called out Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto flapped her wings and stayed airborne and looked at Goldeen who was like Horsea bobbing up and down in the pool.

"Goldeen vs Pidgeotto, begin" Daisy called out.

Ash went first and had Pidgeotto use twister, as he wanted to use the ice chunks from the other battle to hit Goldeen, but Diana had her Goldeen use Horn attack to destroy the ice and was diving and then jumping out of the water to try to hit Pidgeotto in the air, this lasted a few minutes with Goldeen destroying the ice as it was flung to her with the twister and then her diving and jumping to hit Pidgeotto with horn attack, Ash knew that this battle was not in his favor and that he needed to end it quickly or Pidgeotto would be too tried to carry on in the battle with Misty if he needed her, he decided to switch attacks and had Pidgeotto use Gust when Goldeen had leap out of the water, this worked and Goldeen landed on one of the platforms and was now, flopping around trying to get back in the water, but Ash wouldn't let happen, he called out his next attack and that ended the battle.

"Pidgeotto, now while Goldeen is stuck, use steel wing and knock it out", Pidgeotto swooped down and slammed into Goldeen with her steel wing, sending her skipping on the water before hitting the edge of the pool and sinking before floating back up unconscious, Daisy called the battle.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner, the match goes to the Challenger Ash who will now fight the Gym leader Misty"

Daina recalled Goldeen and went and sat next to Luis who was watch the battle, Misty walked over to the Blue Platform and got ready for the battle, she called out that this will be a two on two battle and sent out her Staryu, Ash scanned it because he had forgotten to do it before.

 **Staryu, The Starshape Pokemon. Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the centre of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this pokemon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs. Its core is valued at a type of jewellery by some people.**

"Wow, leave it to a girl to show off her jewellery", Ash said this and Misty shout that it wasn't like that and to stop stalling, Ash said fine and called for Pikachu to jump out on to the pool again, but Pikachu didn't move, Ash called for him again to move and Pikachu just looked at him and Spoke.

"Pi pi cha pika chu chu Pikapi, Pikapichu chu pika, pi chupi pik", ( **No, I can't do this Ash, Misty is a friend I can't battle her** )

"You're a Pika Pal Pikachu", Misty called out and waved as Pikachu squealed in happiness

"Little Traitor", Ash mumbled and grab the next pokeball from his waist. "Guess its Plan b then. Butterfree come on out", Ash called out as he through his pokeball, a bright red flash happened and Butterfree appeared in the air.

"I'll Start off them, Staryu water gun, get Butterfree into the water", Misty called out and from one of Staryu's points water rushed out and headed for Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge and use stun spore to immobilize it", Ash called out and Butterfree dived down a bit before flying over Staryu spreading an orange powder, Staryu shook from the powder, and while this happened Ash spoke again, "Now, while Staryu is stunned use tackle", Butterfree turned around and repeatedly hit Staryu, causing Staryu to feel pain.

"Oh, no Staryu is in pain", Misty said

"How can you know that it doesn't even have face", Ash said

"It's because I am sensitive, to others feelings", Misty said out loud

"Yeah right", Ash quipped back

"Staryu dive into the water to remove the stun spore", Misty called this out and staryu dived into the water, " Now use Recover, then rapid spin and knock Butterfree out of the air", Staryu glowed white for a bit before spinning rapidly and jumping out of the water and just barely missing Butterfree, it did this five more times before Misty called out again, " Staryu, it didn't work so jump and use swift to hit Butterfree's wings before using Water gun again", Staryu dived back into the water before jumping high into the air and firing off star shaped projectiles that hit Butterfree'a right wing causing him to lower himself before being blasted in the face with water gun, Butterfree hit the wall behind ash and slid down.

"Butterfree, are you ok", Ash called to him and Butterfree slowly raise his head before calling out "Free" and flapping his wings slowly, he managed to get back up and was now flying again over the pool.

"Alright, Butterfree we have to take out Staryu, or we lose, so get close again and use Sleep Field", Ash called out and while Misty had Staryu try and hit Butterfree again with Water gun, Butterfree ducked and dodged around the pool before a unluckly shot from Staryu allowed Butterfree get close enough and able to use the combo move, Sleep Field, Staryu was now floating on the pool, Ash called out again,

" Butterfree, now use Electroweb to knock out Staryu", Butterfree shot out an electrically charged web that covered Staryu and shocked it unconscious, its red core blinking.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Butterfree wins", Daisy called out.

MIisty recalled Staryu thanking it for a good job done, she grabbed her next Pokeball.

"You, may have beaten Staryu but you won't be this one, Misty calls Starmie", Misty released her next Pokemon onto a floating Platform, a ten-pointed purple star pokemon that looked like two Staryu stuck together, Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body, as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokemon's body glows in seven colors.**

"I'll go first this time, Butterfree use Iron Defense then Gust to push Starmie away", Ash called out and Butterfree glowed white and now had a silver outline around him before he started to flap his wings hard to use Gust, Starmie started to shake from the gust of wind but was still able to keep its balance, Misty called out next.

"Starmie, dive into the water", Starmie "Huh'd" and leapt backwards and into the water and started to move around wait for the next order, which came a few seconds later," Now Starmie use Hydro Pump and knock out Butterfree", Misty spoke out loud and next thing a torrent of pressurized water came out of the pool, Ash told Butterfree to dodge the attack but after being hit by water gun last time and from using gust he didn't have the strength to dodge and the Hydro pump slammed into Butterfree, making him hit the roof of the gym before he fell to the ground, Ash leaped on to one of the platform and caught Butterfree, he apologized for not returning him sooner and told him to have a good rest, Ash jumped back to his side of the pool and then twisted his cap backwards and called out Pidgeotto again.

"Butterfree was unable to battle, Starmie wins", Daisy called out

Ash looked at Starmie, who had jumped out of the water and was now standing on a platform in front of Misty, he knew that it would be a problem if Starmie used Hydro Pump again so he wanted to finish it quickly.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick attack to get close then use Tackle on its core", Ash called out, Pidgeotto dived with the speed of Quick Attack and slammed into Starmie core, Starmie flew backwards and hit the big red door, behind Misty, Starmie core was blinking, it had a slight crack in it and there where chips broken off her points, but it stabilized and got back up before jumping into the water.

"Starmie, use recover then Hydro pump again", Misty called out and Starmie glowed white, the crack disappeared like it was never there and its points fully healed. Starmie then blasted off a pressurized jet of water at Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto was barely able to dodge the attack after Ash told him to, Starmie was now standing again on the platform in front of Misty and she had a smile on her face. Ash knew that Starmie and its recover move would make this a long battle if he couldn't take it out with one shot, he knew what he had to do he just hoped that it was going to work.

"Pidgeotto, we have to take Starmie out with one attack so get ready", Pidgeotto cooed back and braced itself for battle, "Right, use twister to lift Starmie off the ground then use Quick wing", Misty didn't know what "Quick wing" was a she didn't see or hear Ash try it before, so it must have been something he thought of after they split a couple of hours ago, she told Starmie to use Rapid spin and to knock Pidgeotto in to the water but that only helped Ash as when Starmie started to spin, Pidgeotto created a twister around it and lifted it up in to the air, it was at 7ft above the pool when pidgeotto stopped the twister and sped towards Starmie, her wings glowing white then slamming into Starmie hurtling her in to the wall embedding her, with her core again cracked, blinking fast and two of her star points broken off. Misty and the others now knew that "Quick wing" was a combo move of Quick attack and Steel wing, Daisy called the match.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Pidgetto is the winner, the Match goes to Ash from Pallet.

Misty returned her Starmie, she walked over and took the badge from Daisy, walked and opened a box that was next to the door the gym trainers came in from and took something out of it, while she did this Ash called Pidgeotto and hug her, he thanked her for her hard work and then returned her.

Ash walked around the pool and met Misty in the middle, she raised her right hand. "That was a great Battle Ash, and you surprised me at the end there", Ash shook her hand and then pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "It was a great battle too, I just wished you trusted me and Brock more". He released the hug and Misty stayed quiet, while her Sisters and the two Gym trainers wondered what had happened, Misty got a hold of herself and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you both more, but I just didn't want to look weak", Ash then placed his hand on her shoulder and thanked her, he told her that she wasn't weak and to trust both of them more in the future. Misty smiled and then held out her hand which held the light blue water drop, which was the Cerulean City Gym Badge.

"In Recognition of your match against the Cerulean City gym and for Beating one of the Gym leaders, I hereby present you with the Cascade Badge", Ash took the Badge from her hands and then struck his Victory pose, " Alright I just won the Cascade Badge", Ash secured the Badge in his jacket, Misty then handed him a small Mirco disc like Brock had done, " This is TM 03, Water Pulse, Ash thanked her and said that this will really help Nidorino with his training.

Daisy was about to speak about what Ash had done with Misty, when a loud explosion was heard and the wall on the opposite side crash down and a weird vehicle came driving in, it was a four wheeled vehicle that had a pointed front and a rectangle body with a large machine in the middle, a few seconds later a panel opened on top and two people rose up from it, it was Team Rocket, Jessie and James, they did their motto and Meowth appeared.

"The water Pokemon have an advantage", James said

"But, if we steal the water away", said Jessie

"Then the pokemon are ours for the taking", said James

"An, Meowth knows just what to do", Speaks Meowth and pulls a lever that causes the machine in the middle to start up and a huge hose was launched and into the pool, the machine started to drain all the pool water away.

"A massive vacuum and a huge hose, huh, Team Rocket was the ones who robbed that store, should have known that this was them", said Ash out loud.

"Hey, that's our pool water", said Violet

"Right I should give it back then", Meowth said, as he pulls the lever again and cause the hose to point at them and then spray them all with the water. Misty and Ash were slammed against the wall with Misty in front and Ash behind her, protecting her from hitting the wall hard, but still he was slammed hard in to the wall, Misty's sisters were washed sideways with Violet complaining about her hair and the two gym trainers were washed over the benches.

Meowth pulled the lever again and it started to suck the water again with Seel being sucked near the hose, Pikachu who was near the edge of the pool was hit by a wave of water and fell in as Pikachu was trying to swim again the suction, Ash after making sure Misty was Ok, called out to him to stop and use thunderbolt to blow up the machine. Pikachu then understood what he meant by it and let loose a powerful thunderbolt, through the water up the hose and into the vacuum blowing it up and sending Team Rocket blasting off again. The Machine was now destroyed so the water it had sucked up was now returning to the pool along with a very happy Seel.

There were now five people and two Pokémon sitting in the reception of the gym, the two gym trainers went home for the day, saying that they will be back tomorrow to help with the cleanup and will notify Officer jenny to come by.

Misty's sisters had changed clothes to something better than a swimsuit, Daisy was now wearing a light green dress, Violet was wearing a blue top with a white skirt and Lily was wearing a pink dress with blue flowers down one side.

Ash was still in his soaking wet clothes as he said that he would change once he got back to the Pokemon Centre, while Misty had headed to her room and came back wearing the same clothes as before only now they were dry.

"Well, Misty, I'm heading to the Pokemon Centre, are you coming with me", Ash said.

"Yeah of course I have to have my Pokémon healed if I want to continue to travel", Misty said and walked to the door, "I'll be back when I have finally become a water Master", Misty said to her sisters and headed out the door.

Ash proceeded to walk after her, when a hand was put on his shoulder, it was Daisy she leaned in and whispered something in his ear and he responded back, "Of course", Daisy smiled and Ash quickly head after Misty.

* * *

The two of them had just entered the Cerulean City Pokemon Centre, the scene before them was Brock down on one knee with an annoyed Nurse joy looking at him.

"Ah, my sweet love, won't you do me the pleasure and got out on the town we me tonight", Brock said as his eyes sparkled.

"Not again" where the words out of ash's mouth, but before he could move, Misty had already gotten up to Brock, what happened next was her mallet came out and it was "Sweet dreams Romeo" for Brock, Ash walked over and lifted him up a bit before Chansey had come out from around the counter, Ash told it to place Brock in their room and went with it to open the door, he return a few seconds later and handed Nurse joy his Pokeballs and Pikachu and asked for her to heal and give them some dinner and that he would collect them in the morning, Nurse joy thanked him for the help and told Ash that she would have his Pokemon in tip top fighting condition by tomorrow.

Ash then handed Misty the key to the room he had rented for her and said that he was going to shower and asked if she want to eat in the cafeteria for dinner or she could show him a good place to eat around her as she did live here. Misty kind a went red at the suggestion but told Ash that she would take him to a great place she liked to eat at, she said it was her treat for keeping the secret that she was from here from him and Brock, Ash smiled and left to change and shower. Misty turned to leave as well and noticed Nurse Joy was smiling at her, she just nodded and headed to her room.

* * *

It was now the next morning, Ash and Misty had gone out for their meal and Ash had learned more about Cerulean city, the best was that there was a cave to the west that the League keep closed and only let certain people in, He wanted to know more but that was all she knew, when they came back Brock was in the cafeteria and was reading from a thick book, when he spotted them he called them over and asked were they went, Ash being Ash just said that they went out to eat, Brock gave Misty a quizzical look and was about to say something when he saw Misty reached and that shut his mouth. Ash had asked what he was reading and Brock showed that it was a Pokemon breeder's book, he then should the two of them a white card, it showed his name, age, address and in black letters the words "Novice Breeder's License", This was what his errand was, it was to collect this, as only three places in Kanto had a breeder's union they were Cerulean, Saffron and Fuchsia city. Brock told them that he had applied for his license, a couple of weeks before he met them and it had been cleared and done a week ago, so it helped that he had met the two of them when he did. They talked some more and Ash and Misty told him about their run in with Team Rocket and that they were the ones behind the robbery, after that they all headed to bed, Misty was in her own room trying to figure out what was making at time feel relaxed near Ash yet at other times hate being near him, she fell asleep trying to work that out, Ash fell asleep thinking about where he was going next and Brock was dreaming of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

The three were now in the reception of the PokeCentre, Ash and Misty had gotten their Pokemon Back and Brock was consulting a map on where they were going next, Ash asked where the next gym was located and Brock said that the next one was the one in Vermilion City, so Ash said there and walked out the door, not knowing which way that was, Misty went after him and was yelling and Brock once again thought to himself, "What have I gotten Myself into".

* * *

 **There you go the next Chapter. Hope you liked it and please leave a review.**

 **What did Daisy whisper to Ash?**

 **Who's going to get the Fossil Pokemon once they are Revived?**

 **When will the Pokemon Collector return?**

 **Group's Pokémon**

 **Ash – Pikachu, Nidorino, Butterfree and PIdgeotto**

 **Misty- Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie**

 **Brock- Geodude, Onix and Zubat(New)**

 **Important Items**

 **Helix Fossil**

 **Dome Fossil**


End file.
